Unbreakable
by Bakaa
Summary: Snarry regény lesz, ha felnő. A Végső csata után játszódik, Perselus szemszögéből, aki a felkészítés során közelebbi kapcsolatba kerül drága Griffendéles megmentőnkkel, és próbál segíteni neki túltenni magát barátai halálán.
1. Törékeny

A nyárnak lassan vége lett és már csak egy nap van a tanítás kezdetéig.

A végső csata után, pár ember nem fog visszajönni, az én házamból meg főleg nem, hiszen egy iskolába kell járniuk azzal az emberrel, aki eltávolította a föld színéről a leendő vezérüket. Ha tudnák, mennyivel jobb lett nekik így...

De, hogy is tudnák, mikor a szüleik ezt az életet nevelték beléjük? Majd eljön az idő, mikor köszönetet fognak mondani mindezért Potternek.

Potter... Nem tehetek róla, de mióta hallottam, hogy róla beszél a tanári kar, nem egyszer megfordult a fejemben, vajon mi lehet vele. Nem szabadott volna, hogy ezt tegyék ezzel a gyerekkel. Gyerekkel? Több mindent meg élt már, mint a legtöbb felnőtt, így talán nem a legjobb kifejezés rá.  
Inkább egy megtört ifjú férfi, akire az egész világ átpakolta a terheit. És arra nem gondolt senki, hogy bírná el gyenge vállal?

Persze, ha az emberek azt hallják, valaki el teheti láb alól Voldemortot, senkit nem érdekel az illető kora, lelkiállapota, családja, emberek, akiket elveszíthet... semmi... csak az, hogy mentse meg őket.

Nagyon rosszul viselte a rengeteg halál, amit Voldemort hagyott maga után. Rengeteg barátját veszítette el. Sőt, szinte az összeset.

Kíváncsi vagyok változott-e vele kapcsolatban valami a nyáron. Bár, miért lenne így? Ez azért nem ilyen könnyen megy.

– Perselus, egy pillanatra – ránt ki gondolataim közül McGalagony, és én megadóan törődöm bele a következő körülbelül két órás megbeszélésébe az órarendjeinkről.

* * *

Reggel a szokásos rendezkedések, mindenki előkészíti a tantermét, órarendet egyeztet, idegesen morog magában. Csak tudnám, hogy, ha mindig ez van, miért kell mindent az utolsó pillanatra hagyni?

Az egész napomat a szobám zárt falai közt töltöm, nem is érdekel, kell-e segítség valakinek valahol. Megtervezem az óráimat, bájitalokat főzök, az előre látható sérülések kezelésére, és olvasgatok a kedvenc fotelomban.

Bár nem sok mindent csinálok, az idő mégis gyorsan telik.

Pontosan egy óra múlva kell megérkezniük a diákoknak.

Az bájitaltan teremhez sétáltok, hogy még utoljára leellenőrizzem, minden rendben van-e vele. Mikor megbizonyosodok róla, hogy tökéletesen olyan, mint mindig szokott, visszamegyek a nagyterembe, és leülök a szokásos helyemre.

Lassan az összes tanár elrendezte apró-cseprő dolgait, és helyet foglalnak a nagy asztal mellett, csak, hogy arról beszélgessenek milyen kilátásaink vannak az új tanévre nézve. Próbálok elég komoran nézegetni a teremben, mert nem szeretnék bekapcsolódni a beszélgetésbe.

Lassan elkezdenek befelé özönleni a felsőbb évesek, elfoglalják az asztalokat, és jókedvű csevegésük a szokásos morajjá alakul át. A mardekárosaim száma valóban megcsappant, de azért maradt pár felsőbb évesem, köztük Draco Malfoy is, akiről fogalmam sincs, hogy mit keres itt. Lassan végigpillantok a griffendéles asztalon is és meglepődve látom, hogy Potter nincs.

Lehet, hogy úgy döntött nem folytatja a tanulmányait? Vagy McGalagony megengedte neki, hogy átiratkozzon egy másik iskolába? Lehet, túl sok neki itt az emlék... Vagy csak egyszerűen nem szeretett volna bejönni az évnyitóra.

* * *

Mikor felkelek egy kis ideig nem is tudom, milyen nap van, de aztán beugranak a tegnapi képek, és el kezdek készülődni.

A pincelépcsőkön felfelé baktatva próbálok visszaemlékezni, hány végzős is lett volna az iskolában, ha mind visszajönnek, de sajnos soha nem jutott eszembe, hogy szám szerint tudjam őket. Úgy döntöttem, később összeszámolom a neveket.

Mikor felnézek a földről hirtelen megpillantom a fiút, akiről már annyit gondolkoztam. Megdermedve áll pár lépéssel előttem, és tanakodva néz rám.

– Potter – biccentek félszegen, és várom a reakcióját.

– Professzor – motyogja szinte alig hallhatóan, majd gyors léptekkel odébbáll.

Valószínűleg meglepődött, hogy minden gúnyos megjegyzést mellőztem, és még köszöntem is.

Ha minden igaz, ha végzősökkel lesz az első órám, kíváncsi vagyok, mit fog produkálni a barátai nélkül. És az is nagyon érdekelne, vajon én hogyan fogok viselkedni vele...

* * *

Szokásos komor arcommal és lebegő köpenyemmel sietek be az osztályba, megállok az asztalnál és egy apró mozdulattal megjelenítem a táblán az elkészítendő főzet receptjét.

Ebben a pillanatban nyílik az ajtó, és Potter lép be rajta. Minden szem felé fordul, de ő csak kitartóan engem néz.

– Elnézést, professzor, a gyengélkedőre kellett mennem, mert...

– Értem – szakítom félbe. – Foglaljon helyet.

Megvillan a szeme, majd gyorsan az asztalához siet, elolvassa a receptet, és elindul az alapanyagokért. Erre, mindenki magához tér, és követik őt.

Míg megteszik az első pár lépést, a bájitaltan könyvet olvasgatom, aztán körülnézek az osztályban.

Látom, ahogy Potter csupán megszokásból oldalra fordul, ahol Granger szokott ülni, majd megrázza a fejét, ökölbe szorítja a kezét és komor arccal visszafordul. Bárhogy is próbál erősnek tűnni, ha tudja az ember, mit kell keresnie, meg fogja találni. Nem először találkozom már ilyen esettel... bár az eddigiek valahogy nem érdekeltek.

Nem tudja magát túl tenni a barátai halálán, de hogy is várhatná az ember, hogy ennyi idő után elfogadja?

Pár perc elteltével elindulok szokásos körutamra, az asztalok között.

Vannak nagyon jó főzetek, de páran annyira elrontották, hogy egy pálcaintéssel kiürítem az üstöt, és szólok, hogy kezdjék újra. Mikor Potter asztalához érek, látom, hogyan remeg a keze, az alapanyagok aprítása közben.

– Ha így remeg a kezed, soha nem fog sikerülni – mondom neki halkan.

– Ha nem nézne, lehet nem remegne ennyire.

– Elnézést. – Megmerevedik, és kérdőn néz rám. Pár másodpercig állom a tekintetét, aztán hátat fordítok neki, és Dracohoz lépek.

– Malfoy – nyögöm. –, újra – ürítem ki az ő üstjét is.

* * *

Mikor mindenki szépen sorban beadta a főzetét, lassan felállok a helyemről, és Potterhez sétálok.

– Szeretném, ha megjelennél ma hétkor a szobámban. Aztán utána nap hétkor, és másnap szintén. És így tovább...

– Rendben – egyezik bele készségesen.

Nem jó ez így, nagyon nem jó. Az lett volna a normális reakció, hogy villogó szemekkel hozzám vágja, hogy a gyengélkedőre kellett mennie, de nem, ő minden további nélkül elfogadta a sorsát.

Hátrébb lépek egyet, mire felkapja a táskáját, és kisiet a teremből. Dracora nézek, aki egyből odajön hozzám.

– Gyere velem egy kicsit légy szíves – mondom neki, és kitessékelem magam előtt. Egy kihalt folyosóra sétálunk, ahol megállítom.

– Bántottad akár szóban is Pottert? – szegezem neki a kérdést.

– Dehogy is. Csak rá kell nézni, egyből látható, hogy, ha akarnám, egy elejtett megjegyzéssel darabokra törném a lelki világát, de ennyire még én sem vagyok kegyetlen. Túlságosan ijesztő a változás, amin keresztülment.

– Igen – sóhajtok fel.

– Miért kellett büntetőmunkát adnia neki?

– Ezt most hagyjuk. Menj órára.

* * *

Pontban hét órakor hallom, hogy kopognak az ajtómon.

– Szabad – kiabálok ki, és előre sietek.

Lassan belép a szobámba, és halkan becsukja maga mögött az ajtót. Rám emeli a tekintetét, és biccent egyet.

– Professzor. Mi lesz a dolgom?

Elindulok a kedvenc fotelemhez és lehuppanok rá, majd intek a fejemmel, hogy foglaljon helyet a kanapén. Meglepődve néz rám, de pár pillanatnyi szünet után teljesíti a néma kérést. Feszengve ül, és a földet kezdi vizslatni.

– Hogy mi lesz a dolgod? Nos... semmi. Igazából szerettem volna beszélgetni veled.

Felkapja a fejét, és lassan megszólal.

– És mégis miről, professzor? – hallom a kétkedést a hangjában, és egyáltalán nem csodálkozom.

– Figyelj. A beszélgetés és a kínvallatás között nagy különbség van, gondolom ezzel te is tisztában vagy. És én az elsőt szeretném, semmi olyat nem kell elmondanod, amit nem szeretnél.

– Akkor talán ne is beszélgessünk.

– Úgy érzed, nem szeretnél nekem elmondani semmit? Mondd, csak, mióta nem beszélgettél már senkivel? Volt valaki, akinek el tudtad mondani, mi bánt? Vagy, hogy mit szeretnél?

– Maga, is jól tudja, hogy nem volt! – Máris jobb. Nem a hideg közöny, nem az a mérhetetlen üresség, hanem felindultság.

– Szeretném, ha beszélgetnél velem, Harry – kérem nyugtatóan.

Halkan felszisszen, és megmerevedik.

– Mióta hív maga Harrynek?

– Hm, nem is tudom – elgondolkodva pillantok a kandallóban égő tűzre. Tényleg: mióta? – Azt hiszem, most óta.

– Remek.

– Potter.

– Már nem is Harry? – biggyeszti le gúnyosan az ajkát.

– Merlinre. Kölykök...

– Ha beszélgetni szeretne, ne sértegessen, kérem.

– Gyerünk, Harry, zúdíts rám mindent.

– Mégis mi mindent?! – csattan fel. – Mit szeretne hallani?! Hogy majdnem meghaltam a csatában? Vagy, hogy az összes barátom az életét vesztette? Vagy, hogy a nagybátyámnál megint csak az undort kaptam? Vagy, hogy úgy érzem teljesen egyedül vagyok?! Mégis mit szeretne hallani, drága professzor? – villogó szemekkel néz rám, ám mikor látja, hogy csak néma csendben ülök tovább, visszakozni kezd. – Elnézést... én... sajnálom, csak...

– Nincs miért bocsánatot kérned. Körülbelül ebben a sorrendben el is mesélhetnéd ezeket a dolgokat.

Megrázza a fejét, és hátradől a kanapén.

– Miért? Miért ilyen rendes velem? És miért pont magának mondjam el?

– Harry, én kifejezetten nem vagyok kedves, csak szeretném, ha nem fojtanád magadba ezeket a dolgokat, mert teljesen tönkre teheted magad. És, hogy miért pont nekem? Mondd csak, ajánlotta már fel valaki rajtam kívül a segítségét?

– Nem – érkezik a rövid és tömör válasz.

Hosszú ideig hallgatunk, és nem akaródzik megtörnöm a csendet. Végül nem is kell.

– Láttam, amint megölik a legjobb barátaimat. – Felkapom a fejem, és a fiúra pillantotok. Ő csak lazán hátradőlve meséli a történetet. – Senki nem volt a közelben, akitől segítséget kérhettem volna, a pálcám nem volt nálam. Bár hirtelen felindultságból neki rohantam a két halálfalónak, de semmi értelme nem volt ugyebár. Lazán ellöktek. Végig kellett néznem, ahogy cruciókat szórnak rájuk, aztán két laza pálcaintéssel megölik őket. Álmaimban még sokszor hallom Hermione és Ron sikoltozását. – Kis szünetet tart és rám emeli a tekintetét. – Tudja professzor, és ott készen álltam arra, hogy Voldemort végezzen velem. Egyáltalán nem gondoltam úgy, hogy túl kellene élnem ezt az egészet. Egyszerűen csak azt akartam, hogy legyen vége ennek az egésznek. Aztán Voldemort harc közben el kezdte mesélni, hogyan fogja megölni a többi embert, akiket ismerek. Egy pillanat alatt változott a véleményem, és újult erővel kezdtem összeszedegetni mindent, amit önöktől tanultam. Csak emiatt sikerült.

Hihetetlenül zavart az az üresség a szemében. Kitartóan gondolkoztam, mivel tudnám ezt megváltoztatni, de semmi ésszerű nem jutott eszembe.

– És én annyira szörnyen érzem magam. Persze, ilyenkor minden annyira egyszerűnek tűnik, hisz a fájdalom ráébreszt, mennyire szerettem, és szeretem őket még most is. De míg volt rá lehetőségem, ezt soha sem mondtam el nekik. Bár visszamehetnék legalább csak egy percre...

– Szerintem a viselkedésedből mindent tudtak... Nem kell, hogy mindig csak azt mondogasd: szereted őket. Sokkal biztosabb, ha a tetteidből tűnik fel nekik.

– Azért néha jólesik hallani, nem? Jó, ha néha kimondja valaki...

– Erről nem tudok nyilatkozni – a földre szegezem a tekintetem, de így is érzem, hogy engem figyel.

– Még soha nem mondta magának senki, hogy szereti?

– Nem – mondom, olyan hangsúllyal, hogy éreztessem vele, nem tetszik a téma.

– Értem. – Lassan felemelem a fejem, és látom, mennyire rosszul érzi magát.

– Mi a baj?

– Sajnálom.

– Harry, itt most rólad van szó. Nem rólam, vagy bárki másról, csakis rólad.

Kezd nagyon zavaró lenni, hogy ilyen távol vagyunk egymástól, és ilyen emelt hangon kell beszélnünk, ezért fogom magam és lehuppanok mellé a kanapén. Egy pillanatra meglepődik, de aztán ismét hátradől, és újra megszólal.

– Tudja, gondolkodtam...

– És min?

– Hogy tulajdonképpen egészen csodálom magát.

– Ezt magyarázd meg kérlek – összeráncolom a homlokom és érdeklődve nézek rá. Még, hogy csodál... inkább utál.

– Hogy is mondjam? Hogy olyan hideg. Minden lepattan magáról, és egyáltalán nem érdekli mások véleménye. Hideg közönnyel tud viselkedni másokkal, és soha nem törik meg. Azt hiszem én is ilyen szeretnék lenni.

Hát ez elképesztő.

– Én meg egyáltalán nem szeretném, hogy ilyen legyél – jelentem ki határozottan. – Harry, én azért vagyok ilyen, mert egyszerűen nincs más választásom. De előtted még ott az egész élet. Nem szabad, hogy besavanyodj. Lesznek új barátaid, akikkel beszélgethetsz...

– Nem – szakít félbe határozottan. – A csata utáni napokban végig azon dolgoztam, hogy felépítsem magam köré a falat, ami eltakar, és nem enged közel hozzám annyira senkit, hogy aztán az elvesztése annyira fájjon, mint a barátaimé fájt.

Ismerős ez a helyzet. Talán túl ismerős is. Tényleg nem szeretném, ha ő is arra a sorsra jutna, mint én...

Nem fogom engedni, hogy így történjen.

– Professzor.

– Igen?

– Ugye azt mondta, ez nem kínvallatás...

– Igen...

– Akkor én most elmehetnék?

– Természetesen.

– Köszönöm. – Lassan felemelkedik a kanapéról és tanácstalanul felém fordul. – Sajnálom, hogy mindent így magára zúdítottam.

Én is felállok, és elindulok az ajtó felé, megvárom, amíg utánam jön, majd kinyitom az ajtót és megszólalok.

– Nem kell bocsánatot kérned, hisz épp ez volt a célom.

Szomorúan rám mosolyog és kisétál az ajtón, ám még utánaszólok.

– Ja, és, Harry, ha terhedre van ez az egész, nem kell megjelenned következő alkalommal.

Nem válaszol, csak tovább sétál, a válla fölött visszaszólva.

– Aludjon jól, professzor.

Aludjak jól... ezek után? Egész éjjel az elhangzottakon fogok gondolkodni. Becsukom utána az ajtót és visszaballagok a kanapéhoz, leroskadok rá és a tenyerembe temetem az arcom. Ilyen egyszerűen nincs.  
Még mindig nem értem, miért kellett ennyire tönkretenni ezt a srácot. Hová gondolt Dumbledore, mikor úgy kezdte kezelni, mint egy fegyvert, amivel véget vethet a sok éve tartó szenvedésnek?

Nem, nem fogom hagyni, hogy teljesen magára maradjon. Ez az egész csata, és az előtte lévő közös felkészülések annyira megváltoztatták a véleményemet róla. Valószínűleg ő ezt nem érti, mert még mindig annyira távolságtartó velem, és látom rajt, hogy minden pillanatban azt várja, hogy elküldjem melegebb éghajlatra. De már nem fogom, esetleg csak akkor, ha nagyon hülye lesz. Megpróbálok vele normálisa beszélgetni, hisz már annyira nem olyan, mint régen volt... A rengeteg esemény miatt sokkal tapasztaltabb lett, és, ha nem figyel rá valaki, maga alá temeti a reménytelenség.

És van egy másik dolog is, ami kifejezetten erre késztet. Azt hiszem, reménytelenül beleszerettem a Kis Túlélőbe.

* * *

Lassan ballagok a kihalt folyosókon. Bármennyire is szeretnék, nem tudok elaludni. Nem tudom, jó ötlet volt- e ez a beszélgetés Harryvel. Neki mindenképp, na, de nekem? Olyan ösztönöket ébresztett bennem, amiket egyszer már a felkészülés során sikeresen elhallgattattam. De sokkal fontosabb, hogy neki jó legyen, az én problémámat meghagyom későbbre.

Mikor egy alak körvonalát látom kirajzolódni a holdfényben, reménytelenül felnyögök. Minden ellenem van mostanában... Megtorpanok, és kis ideig azt sem tudom, mit csináljak. Eztán győz a józan eszem, és halk léptekkel elindulok felé. Felé, aki teljesen felforgatta már megint az életem, akinek annyira szüksége van most a segítségemre, és, aki soha nem lehet majd az enyém.

– Harry – teszem a vállára a kezét, mire egy apró ugrás kíséretében megfordul. – Ne haragudj, nem akartalak megijeszteni.

– Professzor – sóhajt megkönnyebbülten. – Semmi baj, csak épp gondolkoztam.

– Jobb, lenne, ha inkább holnapra halasztanád ezeket a dolgokat. Szeretném, ha maximum fél óra múlva a griffendéles hálóban lennél. Muszáj pihenned...

– Persze, mert biztos az a problémája, hogy aludjak, nem az, hogy már rég elmúlt takarodó...

– Harry. – sóhajtok. – Majd egyszer rájössz, hogy a benned alkotott kép rólam, és a valóság merőben más.

– Már kezd változni a kép, de én makacsul kitartok mellette. Maga szerint milyen, hogy egyik pillanatról a másikra, így változik a véleménye rólam?!

– Nem, Harry, nem egyik pillanatról a másikra. Már egy ideje megváltozott, de most éreztem csak úgy, hogy szükséged van valakire, és ez esetben most én vagyok az a személy, aki segíteni tud neked.

– De miért? – nyögi elkeseredetten. – Miért?

– Mert kegyetlenség, amit veled csináltak. És mert teljesen át tudom érezni a helyzeted. Vagy mert kezdelek megkedvelni. Nem is tudom...

– Annyira... szar most minden.

Akár le is szidhattam volna, amiért így beszél, de csak lassan még közelebb lépek hozzá.

– Azt hiszem, az lett volna a normális reakció, ha sírtam volna a csata után, de nem tettem. Egyetlen egy könnycsepp gördült végig az arcomon pontosan akkor, mikor Voldemort meghalt. Talán a megkönnyebbülés miatt, talán azért mert csak akkor fogtam fel igazán, hogy a barátaim mind meghaltak... nem tudom. De tudja, professzor, most annyira sírni lenne kedvem.

– Most össze vagy törve, és nem tudod mit csinálj, de emlékezz rá, hogy én mindig itt leszek neked, és most is segítek túlvészelni ezt a helyzetet. – Átölelem, és óvatosan a vállamra döntöm a fejét. – És most sírd ki magad.

Még jobban a vállamba fúrja az arcát, szorosan átölel és szinte kapaszkodik belém. Utoljára sóhajt egyet, majd remegve felzokog.

* * *

Mikor reggel felébredek, nem is emlékszem, hogy kerültem az ágyamba, de aztán felrémlenek a tegnap este történtek.

Harry, amint a vállamon zokog, aztán elnézést kér, és még mielőtt bármint is mondhatnék, elrohan.

Felkelek az ágyamból és készülődni kezdtek, miközben végig a tegnapi események járnak a fejemben. Mikor nálam volt, annyira erősnek mutatta magát, aztán éjjel, mikor kis sétára indultam és megláttam, annyira törékenynek tűnt. Aztán, mikor zavart arccal, elsietett... annyira szerettem volna mondani, neki, hogy nincs mit szégyellnie, de hihetetlenül gyorsan eltűnt.

Elindulok a nagyterembe, hogy megreggelizzem, de valahogy egyáltalán nem érzem éhesnek magam. A kialvatlanságomnak hála, egyszer eltévedek, de végül sikeresen megérkezem az ajtóhoz. Besietek rajt, és leülök szokásos helyemre, amint ez megtörténik, látom, ahogy a baglyom kecsesen berepül az ablakon. Nem tudom mire vélni ezt az egészet, de mikor előttem landol, gyorsan lekapom a lábáról a levelet, és olvasni kezdem.

_Professzor.  
Köszönök mindent, amit tegnap tett értem, de nem tudom már meghálálni. Pedig, tényleg sokat jelentett nekem._

Érzem, ahogy összeszorul a gyomrom.

_Nem szeretnék a terhére lenni többet, így úgy gondoltam, ez lesz a legjobb megoldás. Lehet, hogy meggondolatlan, és lehet, hogy csak egy ostoba kölyökként fog emlékezni rám, de mindenkinek így lesz a legjobb.  
Üdvözlettel:  
Harry. Nem Potter, Harry._

Egy pillanat alatt felugrok a helyemről, és kisietek a teremből. Szinte futva teszem meg az utat a csillagvizsgáló toronyig. Hihetetlen gyorsasággal rohanok fel a lépcsőn, és mikor felérek, megdermedek az ajtóban.  
Harry a korláton áll, és minden jel arra utal, hogy épp a megfelelő pillanatot várja arra, hogy levesse magát a mélybe.


	2. Törés

Szeretném megköszönni a kritikákat, nagyon jól estek. =)

Íme a következő rész, hogy őszinte legyek, nem lesz a kedvencem, de az ismerőseim meggyőztek, hogy ne írjam át.

Bétázva nincs, az esetleges hibákért elnézést kérek.

* * *

_Hihetetlen gyorsasággal rohanok fel a lépcsőn, és mikor felérek, megdermedek az ajtóban.  
Harry a korláton áll, és minden jel arra utal, hogy épp a megfelelő pillanatot várja arra, hogy levesse magát a mélybe._

– Harry – nyögöm halkan a nevét. –, kérlek, ne tedd.

Felém fordul és rám mosolyog, de a szeme koránt sem vidám. A nyers lemondást látom benne, majd lassan legördül egy könnycsepp az arcán.

– Sajnálom, professzor.

– Tudom, hogy nem ez a legnagyobb problémánk, de megtennéd, hogy tegezel? – megrázom a fejem. – Kérlek, Harry ne tedd ezt velem.

– Perselus. – megrándul a szája. – Mennyire más így kimondani... – Kis szünet után ismét folytatja. – Mindketten tudjuk, hogy ez lesz a legjobb.

– Harry, tudod, mit nem szerettem soha az öngyilkosokban? Hogy csak saját maguk érdekelte őket. Soha nem gondoltak arra, hogy mi lesz azokkal az emberekkel, akiket maguk mögött hagynak. Ha, egy kicsit is megkedveltél engem, Harry, kérlek gyere le onnan. – Felé nyújtom a kezem, és teszek felé egy óvatos lépést. – Kérlek.

Ő is felém nyújtja a kezét, de az az öt lépés távolság még mindig közöttünk van, felbátorodva lépek felé még egyet, mire leengedi a kezét, és újra hátat fordít nekem.

– Harry – kétségbeesetten kiáltok rá, mire kicsit megrándul.

Mikor végre visszafordul felém, megállíthatatlanul folynak a könnyei, és remegnek a lábai. Ismét felé indulok, és most nem ellenkezik. Megragadom a combjánál, és magamhoz ölelve, leemelem a korlátról. Megkönnyebbülten sóhajtok, és magamhoz szorítom.

– Soha többet ne csinálj ilyet.

Még mindig remeg a karjaimban, és patakokban folynak a könnyei. Lassan elhúzódok, hogy a szemébe tudjak nézni, de lehajtja a fejét, és érthetetlenül motyog valamit.  
Megfogom az állát, és gyengéden kényszerítem, hogy nézzen a szemembe.

– Ígérd meg, hogy soha többet nem csinálsz ilyet.

– Rendben, soha többet nem csinálok ilyet. Legközelebb le is ugrom a végén.

– Potter! – elveszítem a fejem, és távolabb tolom magamtól. – Ezt ne merd még egyszer kiejteni a szádon.

– Mert, mit csinálsz? Magad löksz ki a korláton?

– Na jó, beszélgessünk – nyomatékosan ejtem ki a szavakat, és kézen fogom az előttem álló fiút. Körbenézek a toronyban, és elővarázsolok két széket. Az egyikre lenyomom őt, majd megfogom a másikat, és közvetlen elé téve, leülök rá.

Ő ismét csak a földet bámulja, és zavartan tördeli a kezét, amit egy idő után a két tenyerem közé veszek, és gyengéden simogatom, hogy elmúljon a remegés.

– Miért? – szegezem neki az egyértelmű kérdést, mégis kérdőn néz rám.

– Mit miért? Miért írtam a levelet, miért akartam öngyilkos lenni, vagy miért nem ugrottam le végül? Melyiket szeretnéd hallani? – sóhajtja, és kitépi a kezét a kezemből.

– Mondjuk ezt így, ebben a sorrendben – dőlök hátra a székemen, és összefonom karjaimat a mellem előtt.

– A levelet azért írtam, mert úgy gondoltam, illetlenség lenne csak úgy levetnem magam a mélybe, a nélkül, hogy elbúcsúztam volna tőled. Nekem tényleg sokat jelentett a tegnap este... Az öngyilkosság pedig... Nos már semmi értelmét nem látom annak, hogy életben maradjak. Megöltem Voldemortot nem igaz? Elvégeztem a feladatom, és mivel a barátaim már halottak, csak tőled kellett elbúcsúznom, és így oly egyszerűnek tűnt. Már teljesen készen álltam rá, és csak remélni tudtam, hogy csak akkor érsz ide, mikor már kilapulva fekszem a torony előtt. De nem, te előbb érkeztél, mint gondoltam, és ezzel mindent tönkretettél. Így már egyszerűen nem lettem volna képes leugrani. Nem is azért, mert úgy éreztem, annyira hiányozni fogok neked, sokkal inkább a miatt, hogy nem szerettem volna, ha látod... De itt álltál, és próbáltál lebeszélni... – felemeli a tekintetét, és rám néz, mire most én fordítom el a fejem. – Nos, ennyi lenne a történet.

– Harry, ha azt hiszed, hogy nem hiányoznál nekem, nagyon rosszul gondolod. – Hamar rájövök, hogy nem nagyon tudom megfogalmazni a mondanivalóm. – Tudod, nem vagyok valami jó az érzelmeim kinyilvánításában – húzom el a szám.

Egy apró mosolyt látok megjelenni a szája sarkában.

– Igen, tudom.

– Harry, emlékszel arra a napra, mikor elmesélted, végig azon dolgoztál a nyár alatt, hogy felépíts magad köré azt a bizonyos falat?

Egy pillanat alatt eltűnik minden érzelem az arcáról, és a tekintete is újra üres.

– Természetesen.

– Mondd csak, Harry, megengednéd nekem, hogy engem ne zárjon ki az a fal? – előredőlve ismét megragadom a kezét.

– Perselus, nem fogom hagyni, hogy lerombold... – dől előre ő is. – Túl sok munkám van ahhoz benne.

– Én egyáltalán nem szeretném lerombolni, csupán beállni melléd a fal mögé, és a sajátommal védeni téged is...

Meglepődve tágulnak ki a szemei és ökölbe szorítja a kezét, amit nem fogok.

– Figyelj, tudom, hogy most fáj ez az egész, nem mondom, hogy hamar jobb lesz, mert én sem vagyok benne biztos, de szeretnék neked segíteni, hogy legalább a remény megmaradjon_._Mikor nem válaszol, rögtön visszakozni kezdek.

– Sajnálom, hogy így felzaklattalak. Hülyeség volt – felállok a székről, és el is tüntetem, Harry is követi a példámat, de még mindig a gondolataiba mélyed.

– Meg tennéd, hogy nem ugrasz le onnan? – bökök a korlát felé.

– Nem, többé meg sem fog fordulni a fejemben... – motyogja halkan, de még mindig nem néz rám.

Érzem, hogy egyszerűen el fog utasítani, de természetesen teljes mértékben meg tudom érteni. Még azt sem kérem, hogy legyen könyörületes.

Lassan elindulok a lépcső felé, de megragadja a karom, és gyengéden visszahúz.

– Perselus, csak egy pillanat... – leplezetlen zavarodottsággal az arcán néz rám. Közelebb lép hozzám és mélyen a szemembe néz, mintha arra szeretne rájönni, melyik pillanatban fordulok meg, és hagyom ott. – Szeretném... ha nem reagálnád le, amit most tenni fogok.

Tisztában vagyok vele, hogy nem biztos magában és nem szeretném megnehezíteni a dolgát, de nem tudom, tudok-e uralkodni az ösztöneimen. Óvatosan végigsimít az arcomon, és közel hajol hozzám, de annyira lassan, hogy félő, én vetem rá magam. Mikor szája végre lágyan az enyémhez ér, nem mozdulok, hátha e miatt egyből elhúzódik. Erősen kell küzdenem az ellen, hogy átöleljem a derekát, és szorosan magamhoz húzva csókoljam, de hagyom, hogy lassan, amilyen tempóban szeretné, azt tegyen velem, amit csak akar.

Mikor végül elhúzódik tőlem, lágyan elmosolyodik.

– Köszönöm.

– Öhm, nincs mit? – zavartan nézek rá, hisz egyáltalán nem tudom, ezen mit köszön.

– Itt az ideje, hogy visszamenjünk a dolgunkra – ragadja meg a kezem, és maga után húz le a lépcsőn, mikor az ajtóhoz érünk, elenged, és rám emeli a tekintetét. – Később találkozunk, Perselus.

Válaszomat meg sem várva, lép ki az ajtón, és gyors léptekkel elsiet.

* * *

Épp békésen tartanám a bájitaltan órámat, mikor a baglyom berepül az ablakon, és leereszkedik az asztalomra. Komolyan mondom, ezentúl a rémálmaimban baglyok fognak szerepelni. Az osztály kitartó figyelme alatt veszem le a lábára erősített levelet.

_Most nagyon szükségem lenne Rád.  
_  
Mindössze ennyi áll a levélen, de egyből tudom, kitől jött, és választ kanyarítok a sor alá.

_A „most"-ot teljesen most gondoltad?_

Elküldöm a levelet, és rászólok az ötödévesekre, hogy folytassák a munkát. A baglyom ismét visszatér, és ledobja a levelet az asztalomra, úgy tűnik, Harrynek nem akaródzott ráerősíteni a lábára.

_Igen, de ne aggódj, túlélem._

– Gyerekek! – egyetlen pálcaintéssel kiürítem az üstöket a teremben. – Lyukas óra.

Értetlenül néznek rám, de aztán lassan szedelőzködni kezdenek, és kislisszolnak az ajtón. Türelmetlenül várom, míg az utolsó diák is távozik, és ismét rövid választ írok a papírra.

_Hol vagy?_

Bagoly ki.

Bagoly be.

_Nem fontos._

Bagoly ki.

Ne szórakozz, elküldtem a diákokat.

Bagoly be.

_Tó._

Felsóhajtok, és gyorsan elindulok az említett hely felé. Odafele végig azon gondolkodom, vajon mi lehet akkora baj, hogy kihívott óráról, de semmi ilyen nem jut eszembe. Mikor a tóhoz érek, látom, ahogy egy nagy fa alatt ül törökülésben, és a porba rajzolgat.

– Harry.

Lassan rám emeli a tekintetét, és összeszorul a gyomrom, mikor meglátom vörös, sírástól feldagadt szemeit.

Észreveszi, ahogy megmerevedek és szomorúan elmosolyodik. Szótlanul megpaskolja maga mellett a földet, és felsóhajt.

Lassan leülök mellé, ő pedig kérés nélkül meséli el mi történt.

– McGalagony kiküldött óráról, miután megbizonyosodott róla, hogy kezelhetetlen állapotban vagyok. Azóta itt ülök, és néha-néha bőgök egy sort. És tudod, az a legjobb, hogy nem tudom miért – ismét elmosolyodik, de a szemében a mérhetetlen reménytelenséget látom. – Próbálom erősnek tettetni magam, de belül borzalmas harcokat vívok magammal. Nem is tudom mikor aludtam utoljára végig az éjszakát – bámul elgondolkodva a semmibe.

Egyre inkább kezd elszomorítani a fiú állapota. Tényleg erősebbnek látszik annál, amit mesél, de a karikákat a szemei alatt a legnagyobb odafigyeléssel sem tudná eltüntetni.

Közelebb csúszva hozzá, átölelem a vállát, és magamhoz húzom.

Sokáig ülünk így csendben, de aztán ismét megered a nyelve.

– Szeretnék ismét csak köszönetet mondani neked... ezúttal a toronyban történtekért. Ha, te nem jelensz meg, minden további nélkül véget vetettem volna az életemnek, és soha nem tudtam volna meg, milyen rendes is tudsz lenni velem, ha nagyon akarsz – rám mosolyog, és felém fordulva végig simít az arcomon.

Újra az a közelség, ami a toronyban is volt, és én reménykedem, hogy nem áll meg itt. És nem is fog.

Határozottan hajol közel hozzám, és az ajkaimra tapasztja a sajátját. A kezem, automatikusan indul el, és a dereka köré fonódik, így még közelebb húzva magamhoz. Tétován mozdul a keze, de végül csak a vállaimra helyezi, és óvatosan eltávolodik tőlem. Kutatóan néz a szemembe, és nagyon úgy tűnik, hogy tetszik neki, amit lát, mert ismét megcsókol. Sokkal vadabbra sikerül a mostani, ezt az is mutatja, hogy két kéz szenvedélyesen a hajamba túr. Pár perc után súlyos levegő hiány miatt muszáj elválnunk egymástól.

Összeérintem a homlokunkat, és még utoljára egy apró csókot nyomok a szájára. Elmosolyodik és a vállamba fúrva az arcát, teljesen hozzám simul.

Valamit érthetetlenül motyog, de nem értek belőle semmit.

– Megismételnéd?

Lassan felemeli a fejét, és a szemembe néz.

– Én már nem értem ezt az egészet...

Hát ezen egyáltalán nem csodálkozom.

– Én sem.

Ebben a pillanatban kilépnek az udvarra a diákok, Harry halkan felnyög, és mikor felállok, ő is felugrik.

– Egy utolsó csókot – néz rám könyörögve.

Szem forgatva hajolok közelebb hozzá, és gyengéden megcsókolom. Mikor elválunk látom hogyan csillognak a szemei, és akaratlanul is mozdul a kezem, hogy végigsimítson az arcán.

– Ugye lejössz este? – a hangom már-már kérlelő, ami nem sokszor fordult eddig elő velem.

– Természetesen – mosolyodik el, és megfogja a kezem, ami a vállán pihent meg.

Nagyon nem akarok elmenni, de a diákok kezdik teljesen elözönleni az udvart. Harry a tekintetemet látva, elengedi a kezem, és int a fejével.

– Menj.

– Jól leszel?

– Ezek után? Persze – mosolyog rám szemtelenül.

Erős kényszert érzek rá, hogy elvigyorodjak, de inkább a tenyerembe köhögök, így elrejtve azt.

– Kölyök.

– Menj már – kuncog fel, és én minden további nélkül elindulok be a kastélyba. Még utoljára visszanézek, és látom, amint Harry a tó vízére bámul, és újra leül a nagy fa tövébe.

* * *

18:50

Harry nemsokára jön, és nekem sejtelmem sincs, mit várjak ettől a mai „beszélgetéstől". Sok minden változott bennem az első alkalom óta, és nagyon úgy tűnik, hogy a fiúban is.

19:10

Idegesen huppanok le a kanapéra, és a kandallóba bámulva gondolkodom, vajon hol lehet már. Nem szokása elkésni, bár lehet, hogy eddig csak azért nem tette, mert tudta, hogy büntetést kapna. Ostoba kölyök.

19:30

Ilyen nem létezik.

Idegesen pattanok fel, és elindulok a griffendél klubhelyisége felé. Nagyon kíváncsi vagyok, mit hoz fel mentségéül. Mikor belépek a piros-aranyban pompázó terembe, a nagy csend fogad. Azt hittem, mindenki itt fog zajongni, de ennek ellenére senki nincs benn. Lassan elindulok a végzős fiúk hálóterme felé, mikor egy eldugott sarokban meglátom Harryt.

Nagyon úgy tűnik, hogy elaludt tanulás közben. Halkan odasétálok hozzá, és kiveszem a kezéből a bájitaltan könyvet. Megtisztelő, hogy pont ezt tanulta, de nem lenne rossz, ha inkább éjszaka aludna.

Amint kicsúszik az ujjai közül a könyv, felpattannak a szemei, és zavartan kihúzza magát.

– Professzor. Öhm, sajnálom, mennyi idő?

– Harry, azt hittem tegezel. – Mikor eljutnak az agyáig a szavaim, látom végigsuhanni az arcán a felismerést. Elmosolyodom, és egy csókot nyomok a homlokára. – Már rég nálam kellene lenned, de semmi baj. Menj fel aludni. – Megfogom a kezét, és lassan felhúzom magamhoz, megfordítom, és nyomatékosan a hálókörletei felé kezdem tolni.

Ám makacs ellenállásba ütközök. Megperdül, és elindul ki a klubhelyiségből.

– Én le szeretnék menni hozzád.

Az égre emelem a tekintetem, és utánaeredek.

– Harry, muszáj aludnod. Ha éjszaka nem megy, akkor legalább most, kérlek.

Megtorpan és szembe fordul velem.

– Miért nem szeretnéd, hogy lemenjek? – Vádlón néz rám, amit egy pillanatra nem tudok hova tenni, de aztán megértem.

– Nem arról van szó, hogy nem szeretném, ha lejönnél, csupán arról, hogy te mondtad, nem is tudod mikor aludtad át utoljára az éjszakát. Muszáj pihenned.

– Majd pihenek este. Most pedig menjünk hozzád – vidám mosolyt villant rám, és elindul le a lépcsőn.

Megadóan felsóhajtok, majd felzárkózom mellé. Mikor leérünk a pincelépcsőkön, Harry keze tétován az enyémhez ér, de egyből el is húzza. Körülnézek a folyosón, majd egy gyengéd mozdulattal a derekára teszem a kezem, mire boldogan rám mosolyog.

Az ajtómhoz érve, leveszem a szokásos védővarázslatokat, majd kitárva, betessékelem rajt a fiút. Amint bevágom magam mögött, és visszahelyezem a védelmünket, Harry szorosan hozzám tapad, és szenvedélyesen megcsókol. Meglepetésemben teljesen megmerevedek, amit persze félreért, mert gyorsan elhúzódik, és hátat fordít nekem.

– Sajnálom – motyogja maga elé.

Mosolyogva megrázom a fejem, és átölelem hátulról, majd a fülébe suttogom:

– Nincs semmi baj, csak meglepődtem.

Megfordul az ölelésben és elmosolyodik.

– Azt hittem, visszautasítasz.

– Soha nem tenném – nyomok egy csókot a szájára.

Kibontakozik az ölelésemből és kecsesen leveti magát a kanapémra.

– Látom szereted – bökök fejemmel a bútor felé.

– Nagyon kényelmes – bólint lassan. – Beszélgetünk?

– Miről szeretnél beszélgetni, Harry?

Hosszan hallgat, majd a tüzet bámulva lassan megszólal.

– Rólunk.

Igen, gondoltam, hogy hamarosan túl kell lennünk ezen az eszmecserén is, most mégis annyira hirtelennek érzem.

Megkerülöm a kis asztalt, és leülök a kanapé másik oldalára, szembe vele.

– Hallgatlak.

– Miért én először? – vonaglik meg az arca.

Rámosolygok, és közelebb csusszanok hozzá, két tenyerem közé fogom a kezét, és távolba meredő tekintettel mesélni kezdek.

– Nem tudok beszélni az érzelmeimről, ezt ugye már tudod... – felé fordítom a tekintetem, és ő rábólint az előbbi kijelentésre. Ismét elnézek, és folytatom. – Azért megpróbálom. Régen mindig úgy gondoltam rád, mint, akit annyira elkényeztetnek a nagyszülei. Fogalmam sem volt róla, hogy ennek pont az ellenkezőjével állunk szemben. Dumbledore is annyira kivételezett veled, persze, hogy előítéleteim voltak.

– De a csata előtti felkészülés rádöbbentett pár fontos dologra. Meglepett, mennyire emberien is tudsz velem beszélni, és én is mennyire természetesen tudok válaszolni a kérdéseidre. Most jön a kényes rész. – Gyengéden megszorítja a kezem, és előrehajolva ad egy apró csókot. – Köszönöm – mosolygok rá, majd zavartan félrenézek. – Szóval... a felkészülés alatt is már éreztem, hogy milyen jó lenne, ha nem utálnál annyira, és több időt is együtt tölthetnénk, mint amennyit muszáj, de szépen lebeszéltem magam ezekről a dolgokról, és a munkánkra koncentráltam. Mikor vége lett a csatának, láttam rajtad, hogy nagyon megviselt ez az egész, és egyáltalán nem csodáltam. Egy egész éjszakát végigüvöltöztem McGalagonnyal, hogy egyáltalán nem jó ötlet téged visszaküldeni a nagynénédékhez, hisz mind nagyon jól tudtuk, hogyan bánnak veled. De egyáltalán nem érdekelte a rengeteg érv, amit felhoztam a hazautazásod ellen, így nem volt más választásom, mint végignézni, ahogy leballagsz a csomagjaiddal a lépcsőn, és még utoljára visszafordulsz a kastély felé.

– Mikor elkezdődött az új tanév, elszörnyedve láttam, hogy mennyire tönkre tett a barátaid halála. – Erre a mondatra megremeg a keze, de aztán összekulcsolja az ujjainkat, és hangtalanul kér, hogy mondjam tovább. – Sajnálom. – Szabad kezemmel gyengéden megsimogatom a kezét. – Szerettem volna, ha akár csak egy kicsit is tudok neked segíteni, hisz pontosan tudtam, min mész keresztül. Első bájitaltanról sikeresen elkéstél, így megfelelő okom volt „büntetőmunkát" adni. Az állapotod sokkal rosszabb volt, mint először gondoltam. Reméltem, hogy legalább egy kicsit fel tudtad dolgozni, de nem is tudom, mint gondoltam, hisz ez lehetetlen. Rémisztő volt látni, mennyire üres a tekinteted, míg a barátaid haláláról beszéltél. Féltem, hogy arra a sorsra jutsz, mint én, és egyáltalán nem szerettem volna, hogy így történjen, mikor pedig azt mondtad, hogy te kifejezetten ilyen szeretnél lenni, nagyon ledöbbentem. Elhatároztam, hogy nem hagyom.

– És másnap reggel, mikor megkaptam azt a búcsúlevelet... amilyen gyorsan csak tudtam, felrohantam a toronyba, és elkeserítő látványt nyújtottál, ahogy álltál ott fenn, a mélységet kémlelve. Szerettem volna azonnal odarohanni hozzád, és lekapni onnan, de tudtam, hogy ezzel csak nagyobb bajt csinálnék. Éreztem, hogy egy pillanatra nagyon közel jártál ahhoz, hogy leugorj, de az elkeseredett kiáltásomra megfordultál, és én azonnal ott voltam, hogy leszedjelek onnan. Aztán mikor megcsókoltál... – Kábultan ránézek, és muszáj elmosolyodnom zavara láttán. – Nagyon kellett igyekeznem, hogy ne vessem rád magam azonnal. Éreztem, hogy bizonytalan vagy még, és nem szerettem volna, ha azonnal vége szakad az egésznek, de utána annyira magabiztosan viselkedtél. Nem nagyon értettem. Ma délután pedig, mikor jött a baglyom, egyből tudtam, hogy megint valami baj van. Az, hogy engem hívtál, azt mutatta, hogy neked is fontos vagyok valamilyen szinten, az pedig, hogy én egyből elküldtem minden diákot, megmutatja, mit jelentesz nekem.

– Ennyi lenne, azt hiszem.

Mikor végzek a mondandómmal, ráemelem a tekintetem, és nagyon megdöbbenek a látványtól. Alsó ajkát beharapva figyel, és egy könnycseppek gyűlnek a szemébe.

Zavartan nézek rá, mire lassan megszólal.

– Azt hiszem, az enyém sokkal rövidebb lesz. – Rám mosolyog és megszorítja összekulcsolt kezeinket. – Szeretlek, Perselus.


	3. Ott leszel?

Nos, újra itt vagyok. Mivel az előző fejezet rövidre sikeredett, és ennek így tetszett a lezárása, úgy gondoltam, felteszem hamarabb, mint ahogy elterveztem. (Na, meg persze nem nagyon bírtam magammal. De ezt csak így zárójelben.)

Ismét köszönöm a kritikákat. =)

* * *

– _Azt hiszem, az enyém sokkal rövidebb lesz. – Rám mosolyog és megszorítja összekulcsolt kezeinket. – Szeretlek, Perselus._

Hihetetlen melegséggel tölt el ez a rövid kis mondat, és nem tudok rá mit felelni. Lassan hozzáhajolok, és egy apró csókot nyomok a szájára, mikor eltávolodnék tőle, visszahúz magához, és gyengéden csókolni kezd. Minden további nélkül viszonzom, és a hajába túrva húzom még közelebb magamhoz. Nyelvemmel végigsimítok a száján, mire egyből kinyitja azt. Halkan belenyög a csókunkba, mikor kíváncsi kezem lassan bevándorol partnerem inge alá. Mikor a levegőhiány kezd komoly problémává válni, elhúzódom tőle, és halványan elmosolyodom. Ő csak hátradől, magával húzva engem is, aminek az lesz a következménye, hogy ő fekszik a kanapén, én pedig félreérthetetlen módon támaszkodom felette.

Látom, hogy zavarban van, és nem szeretnék túl messzire menni, így csak újra lehajolok hozzá, és apró csókokkal kezdem behinteni az arcát és a nyakát. Közben keze rövid felfedezőútra indul a testemen, néha-néha bekíváncsiskodva az talárom alá is.

Akaratlanul is felnyögök kicsit, mikor két tenyér megpihen a fenekemen, és magára húz.

– Harry... – sóhajtok fel. – Nem szeretném, ha hirtelen felindultságból valami butaságot csinálnál.

– Te butaságnak tartod? – suttogja a fülembe, majd gyengéden beleharap. Érzem a hangján, hogy mosolyog.

– Tudod, hogy nem így értettem – emelkedek fel róla, hogy a szemébe tudjak nézni.

– Persze, tudom – sóhajt fel, és újra a fenekemre téved a keze.

Eszméletlenül jól esik, de tényleg nem akarom, hogy olyat csináljon, amit mondjuk másnap egyből megbán. Most biztos magában, de nem hinném, hogy ez később is mindig így lesz.

Lassan felülök, és bocsánatkérően ránézek, ő csak teljesen kiterül a kanapén, és felnyög.

– Annyira gonosz vagy.

Nem érti.

– Figyelj, Harry, hidd el, hogy egyáltalán nem lenne ellenemre ez a dolog, de nem szeretném, hogy holnap úgy ébredj fel, hogy „Merlinre, lefeküdtem a bájitaltan tanárommal!". Érted már?

– Perselus, hidd már el, hogy szeretlek, és nem bánnám meg – indulatosan ül fel velem szemben, és megfogja a kezem. – De rendben... nem erőltetem.

Hosszú hallgatás után, felkapja a fejét, és hozzám hajol.

– Viszont... – mosolyodik el huncutul. – Kérek egy szívességet.

– Merlinre. Mondjad. – Érzem, hogy ennek nem lesz jó vége, de megpróbálom teljesíteni a kérését.

– Hadd aludjak veled ma éjszaka.

Egy pillanatra nem tudom mit válaszoljak, hisz, ha ezt bárki is megtudja, komoly következményei lesznek. Aztán ránézek a fiúra, aki könyörgő szemekkel figyeli az arcom, és nem tudok neki nemet mondani.

Lassan bólintok egyet, mire szabályosan rám veti magát, és szorosan átölel.

– Köszönöm.

– Ha ennyire tetszik ez az egész, többször is itt maradhatsz – vigyorgok, miközben próbálok ismét normális ölő helyzetbe kerülni.

– Szavadon foglak ám – kuncog fel, és elhúzódik tőlem, feláll a kanapéról, és várakozóan rám néz. – Gyere – nyújtja felém a kezét. – Mutasd meg, hol fogunk aludni.

Muszáj elmosolyodnom a gyerekes izgatottságán, de elfogadom a felém nyújtott kezet, és felállva magam után húzom a szobám felé.

Mikor belépünk az ezüst-zöld színben pompázó helyiségbe, Harry megtorpan a küszöbön. Érdeklődve nézek rá, nem tudom mi baja lehet.

– Ez gyönyörű. – Ja, hogy csak ennyi... már azt hittem, valami baj van. Megszorítom a kezét, mire rám mosolyog és elenged. Kérdő tekintetemet látva felkuncog, majd nekifutásból felugrik az ágyra, és végig terül rajta.

– Kölyök – nevetek fel, és megkerülve az ágyat, leülök a túlsó szélére.

Mászni kezd felém és az ölembe emeli a fejét.

– Tudod, nagyon jó hallani a nevetésed. – Felemeli a kezét, és végigsimít az arcomon. Zavaromban szeretnék elfordulni, de ekkor felemelkedik, és kicsit maga felé húz, hogy egy csókot nyomjon a számra, aztán visszafekszik.

Mikor már kezd enyhén kínossá válni a csend, megköszörülöm a torkom.

– Mi lesz holnap az első órád, Harry?

– Perselus... veled lesz – húzza el a száját. – Nem tudod az órarended?

– Nem éreztem különösebb késztetést arra, hogy máris megtanuljam.

– Én azt hittem, egy tanárnak kötelessége első naptól fogva tudnia az órarendjét.

– És milyen rosszul hitted.

– Gúnyolódsz? – villant rám egy vészjóslóan ártatlan mosolyt.

– Ugyan, Mr. Potter, egy Piton soha nem gúnyolódik – felelem neki tárgyilagosan, és megmerevedek, mikor egy puha párna az arcomba vágódik. Egy pillanatig csak ülök, és érdeklődve figyelem, hogyan kuncog Harry, de mikor ismét egy párnáért nyúl, fenyegetően megvillannak a szemeim. – Harry... én nem fogok veled párnacsatázni – húzom el a szám.

– Tudom... méltóságodon aluli lenne, de nem is kértelek erre... nekem elég, ha csak én dobállak – kacsint rám.

– Szemtelen vagy, ugye tudod? – ráncolom a homlokom.

Megmerevedik a mozdulat közepén, mikor épp hozzám vágna egy újabb párnát, felsóhajt, és a falnak támasztja a hátát.

– Ne haragudj.

Mindig sikerül meglepnie.

– Harry – húzódom hozzá közelebb, és a térdére teszem a kezem. –, most mi a baj?

– Tényleg szemtelen voltam... bocsánat.

Felcsusszanok mellé az ágyon, és a falnak dőlve átkarolom a vállát. Készségesen dől nekem, és egy apró sóhajjal ellazul a karjaimban.

– Azt hiszem, meg kell majd küzdenem a hangulatingadozásaiddal... – szorítom meg gyengéden a térdét.

– Igen... nekem is.

Sejtettem, hogy nem lesz valami könnyű ez az egész, tudtam, hogy olyan nincs, hogy mi minden további probléma nélkül együtt legyünk. De küzdeni fogok érte... hiszen fontos nekem, még ha nem is tudom pontosan, hogy mit fog hozni a holnap. Na és honnan tudhatom, hogy ő komolyan gondolja? Miért akarna együtt lenni a bájitaltan tanárával, akit annyira gyűlöl? Nem szeretném, ha csak azért lenne velem, mert úgy érzi, csak így lehetek mellette. Én máshogy is tudok neki segíteni túltenni magát a történteken, nem kell ahhoz mindenképp, együtt lennünk. Bár most így belegondolva félnék a válaszától. Én reménytelenül és vakon beleszerettem, fájna a visszautasítás. Azt hiszem, még rengeteget kell majd beszélgetnünk.

– Most ne, rendben? Majd megbeszélünk mindent. De most kérlek, ne.

Egy pillanatra tátva marad a szám, mikor meghallom halk morgását, de mikor ránézek, látom rajta, hogy ő is végiggondolta ezeket a dolgokat, csak valószínűleg a másik szemszögből. Lágyan rám mosolyog, majd kibontakozik az ölelésemből.

– Azt hiszem, elmegyek lezuhanyozni.

Felállok az ágyamról, és a szekrényemhez lépek, keresek neki valamit, amiben aludhat. Bár engem az sem érdekel, ha nincs rajta semmi... Automatikusan a fekete ruhákon fut végig a szemem, és kihúzok a kupac közepéről egy alsót, majd egy ugyancsak fekete inggel a kezemben visszafordulok felé. Egy pillanatra eláll a lélegzetem, mikor meglátom csupasz felsőtestét, próbálom álcázni, de átlát rajtam. Zavarodottan elmosolyodik, majd hozzám siet, kikapja a kezemből a ruhákat, majd eliramodik... de összezavarodva fordul vissza.

– Hol is van a fürdőd? – pillant körbe.

– Persze, el is felejtettem, ne haragudj. – Intek a fejemmel, hogy kövessen, s mikor látom, hogy a nyomomban van, átvezetem a nappaliba, majd kitárom a fürdő ajtót. – Itt van, használd egészséggel – mosolygok rá, majd válaszát meg sem várva, sarkon fordulok, és visszasietek a szobámba.

Nem tudom, jó ötlet volt-e, hogy megengedtem neki, hogy itt maradjon. Hisz még nagyon az elején vagyunk ennek a kapcsolatnak... kapcsolat? Érdekes volt így gondolkodni, ráadásul egy olyan ember van most a mosdóban, akit régen még ki nem állhattam. Hogy lehetett most ebből olyan viszony, hogy itt kössek ki vele, és alig várjam, hogy visszajöjjön már? Nem könnyű most ez a helyzet, de remélem, ha túl leszünk a kezdeti nehézségeken, nem kell majd ennyit gondolkoznom, mikor mit, és hogyan tehetek.

Az érzelmek csak úgy kavarognak bennem, de nem próbálok most uralkodni rajtuk. Harrynek most arra nincs leginkább szüksége, hogy az én állapotommal foglalkozzon. Megpróbálom neki egyértelműen kimutatni, mit érzek, még, ha ez nem is mindig fog olyan könnyen menni. Tudom, hogy megért majd, hisz bele tud gondolni a helyzetembe, és neki is ugyanolyan gyorsan jött ez az egész, mint nekem. Csupán annyi a különbség, hogy én már túl rég voltam együtt bárkivel is. Bár semmi betekintést nem nyertem a szerelmi életébe, de úgy gondolom, egy ilyen férfinak, mint neki, mindig volt barátja, illetve barátnője.

Mély semmittevésemből egy hatalmas csattanás ránt ki. Gondolkodás nélkül felugrom, és a fürdőhöz sietek, kinyitom az ajtót, és ijedten látom, hogy Harry a földön fekszik, a fejét szorongatva. Odasietek hozzá, és lehuppanok mellé, majd szemügyre veszem.

– Harry, mi a francot csináltál? – szisszenek fel, mikor vért pillantok meg a kezemen. Egy bűbájjal beforrasztom a sebet, így csak egy apró heg mutatja az előbbi balesetet.

– Megcsúsztam, és a csap pont beleállt a normális esési szögembe – nyög fel.

– Vicces – morgom. – Na gyere, menjünk ki. – Talpra segítem, és elindulunk ki a nappaliba. Ő ismét a kanapémra huppan, én pedig mellé.

Elképesztően néz ki így egy szál alsóban, amit neki adtam. Gondolom az inget már nem volt ideje felvenni, de nem is nagyon bánom. Élvezettel legeltetem a szemem kidolgozott felsőtestén, majd lassan felpillantok a szemébe. Szeretném rávetni magam, és addig csókolni, míg levegőért nem könyörög, de csak a számba harapok, és elfordítom a fejem.

Valószínűleg érezhette a bennem végigmenő harcokat, mert megmozdul és szemben az ölembe ülve a nyakamba csókol. Felsóhajtok a jóleső érzéstől, és hátrahajtom a fejem. Ő kitartóan csókolgatja az érzékeny bőrt, ám tartok tőle, hogy esetleg elveszítem a fejem, így inkább átöleltem a derekát, és gyengéden megcsókolom. Hívogatóan nyitja ki a száját, miközben a hajamba túr, és én persze minden ellenkezés nélkül fogadom hívogatását.

A csók egyre szenvedélyesebb, és Harry remegő keze lassan elindul az ingem alá. Gyengéden cirógatja a hasam, és egyre feljebb haladva kis köröket rajzolgat az oldalamra. Muszáj elválnom tőle, hogy kis levegőhöz jussak. Szuszogva harap a szájába, és mikor a szemébe nézek, látom benne a mérhetetlen vágyakozást. Nagyon úgy tűnik, hogy kiválóan tud olvasni a szememből, mert lágyan mosolyogva megszólal.

– Ne aggódj, megpróbálok uralkodni magamon.

Ismét hozzám hajol, és gyengéden, nagyon lassan csókolni kezd, néha-néha játékosan beleharapva a számba, belemosolygok a csókba, mire lassan megmozdul, és érzem a merevedését a hasamnál. Felnyögök, ahogy egyértelmű vágya hozzám ér, és még jobban magamhoz szorítom. Minden bizonnyal, ő is érzi mennyire vágyom rá, mivel az ölemben ül... Ha lehet, még lassabban csókol, majd elhúzódik tőlem, és rám mosolyog, lejjebb csúszik a combomon, és a férfiasságomra simítja a tenyerét. Felnyögök, és megütközve nézek rá, mikor lassan simogatni kezd.

– Nagyon merész vagy, Potter.

– Ugye nem fogsz mindig Potternek szólítani, mikor ilyen, vagy hasonló helyzetekben leszünk? – mosolyog rám huncut fénnyel a szemében.

– Még meggondolom. – Megfogom a kezét, amivel eddig kényeztetett, és belecsókolok a tenyerébe. – Menjünk aludni.

– Nem hinném, hogy ezek után menni fog – sóhajt fel.

– Miért, máskor megy?

– Nem.

– Na látod. Akkor teljesen mindegy, nem?

– Undok vagy.

– Csak szeretném elvonni a figyelmemet a gyönyörű felsőtestedről, a vörös ajkaidról, a merevedésedről és az én merevedésemről. Próbálj megérteni.

Szavaimra tárva marad a szája, majd rendezi az arckifejezéseit, és mélyen a szemembe néz.

– Nem kell, hogy elvond róluk a figyelmed.

– De kell, Harry, a saját érdekedben.

Szem forgatva lecsúszik rólam, és a szobám felé indul.

– Túlságosan féltesz, Perselus – szól hátra a válla felett.

– És minden okom meg van rá. Harry, egyáltalán nem értem, mit szerethetsz bennem.

Az ajtóban megtorpan, és rám mered.

– Csak szeretlek! Ezt nem lehet megmagyarázni, vagy körülírni, egyszerűen csak szeretlek – fakad ki és összefonja karjait a melle előtt.

Megrázom a fejem, és odasétálok hozzá, az állánál fogva megemelem a fejét, és bocsánatkérően nézek rá.

– Ne haragudj – motyogom.

– Semmi baj – sóhajtja. – De örülnék, ha jobban bíznál bennem – ölel át óvatosan.

– Igyekezni fogok... – simulok bele az ölelésbe, és a hajába temetem az arcom. – Gyere, menjünk.

Távolabb húzódom tőle, majd kézen fogva a szobába húzom, odavezetem az ágyhoz, aztán átsétálok a másik oldalra és alsónadrágra vetkőzöm. Mikor ismét felé fordulok, elvörösödöm, hisz egyértelművé tette, hogy végignézte, ahogy ledobáltam magamról a ruháimat.

Felül az ágyra, majd felém mászik. Mutatóujját végighúzza a mellkasomon és a hasamon, majd az alsómba akasztva a számba morogja:

– Gyönyörű vagy.

– Gyönyörű? Ugyan már... – húzom el a szám.

– Ne vitatkozz annyit.

Végigterül az ágyon, maga után húzva engem is és szenvedélyesen csókolni kezd. Szerencsére van annyi lélekjelenlétem, hogy ne nehezedjek rá teljes súlyommal, de az ez utáni eseményekre már nem vállalok semmi garanciát.

Fantasztikus az érzés, ahogy meztelen felsőtestünk egymásnak feszül, és persze partnerem remegő kezének érintései is egyre csak szítják a vágyat bennem.

Félek, hogy elveszítem a fejem, ezért óvatosan mellé gördülök, majd a hátamra feküdve, magamra húzom. Mosolyogva simul hozzám, és ismét megcsókol.

A hajába túrva még közelebb húzom magamhoz, majd remegő kezem lassan más utakra téved. Végigsimítok a hátán, mire érezhetően megremeg és az alsó ajkamba harap. Ismét lejjebb csusszan a kezem, megállapodva kedvesem fenekén.

Ám ekkor hirtelen elhúzódik tőlem, és a mellemre hajtja a fejét. Megdermedek, és halkan megkérdem:

– Mi a baj, Harry? – rekedt hangomra kirázza a hideg.

– Ha most... – megköszörüli a torkát. – Ha most folytatjuk, nem fogok tudni megállni.

Lassan felemelkedik és a szemembe néz. Látom rajta, hogy ő szívesen menne tovább, de tudja, mennyire nem szeretném még ezt az egészet. Mikor tekintetünk találkozik, elmosolyodik, legördül rólam, és hátat fordít nekem.

– Jó éjt, Perselus.

Egy pillanatig nem találom a hangom, de aztán rekedten megszólalok.

– Jó éjt, Harry.

A fiú ismét felém fordul, és ösztönöz, hogy forduljak az oldalamra, aztán megfogja a kezem, és újra hátat fordítva nekem az oldalára teszi. Közelebb csúszik hozzám, és halkan mormog.

– Máris jobb.

Elmosolyodom, és hozzásimulva a fülébe suttogom:

– Aludj jól, kölyök.


	4. Aljasság

Elnézést a késésért, és tudom: rövid lett... de már egyszerűen nem mertem tovább ülni rajt. Még egyszer elnézést.

És ismét köszönöm a kritikákat. =)

* * *

Szinte felriadok reggel, mikor egy óvatos kéz végigsimít az arcomon, ám mikor leesik, ki az, sóhajtva közelebb vonom magamhoz.

– Nem akartalak felébreszteni – néz rám bocsánatkérően.

– Semmi baj.

– Kérek egy csókot – mosolyog rám.

És én minden további nélkül teljesítem a halk kívánságot. Végigsimítok az oldalán, mire érezhetően megremeg, és a tarkómra teszi a kezét. Majd onnan lassan lejjebb vándorol, és lesiklik a gerincem mentén. Mikor elválunk, még nyomok a szájára egy utolsó csókot, aztán távolabb húzódom.

– Jól aludtál? – nézek nyomatékosan a szemébe.

– Igen. És köszönöm.

– Mit?

Elgondolkodva cirógatja az arcom, és halkan motyogva válaszol.

– Ezt az egészet.

Ez az egy pillantás elűzött minden egyes kétséget, ami eddig bennem volt. Egy pillanatra tátva marad a szám, de mikor Harry mindent tudóan elmosolyodik, hangos csattanással összezárom a fogaimat.

– Harry, tudod jól, hogy, ha én nem élvezném ezt a dolgot, most nem lennél itt.

– Igen, tudom, és ezt is köszönöm.

– Egyáltalán nem kell megköszönnöd, azt hiszem ez nem olyan, amit megszokás.

Ő csak a hátára gördül, és elmélyedve bámulja a plafont. Valahogy érzem, hogy ez nem valami vicces beszélgetés lesz.

– Perselus – töri meg hirtelen a beállt csendet.

– Igen?

– Ugye tudod, hogy én tényleg nagyon komolyan gondolom ezt a dolgot kettőnk között?

Üvölteni szeretném, hogy persze, hogy tudom, és én is minden egyes szót, vagy tettet komolyan gondoltam, de helyette, csak halkan megszólalok.

– Igen.

– És ugye azt is tudod, hogy... – újra az oldalára fekszik, és a szemembe néz. – hogy ettől a perctől fogva már soha nem leszel egyedül.

Valahogy mindig meg tud lepni. Ismét egy mondat, amire nem tudok felelni.

– Tudod, Harry, nagyon csodállak, amiért így ki tudod mondani az érzéseidet...

– Majd belejössz... hisz van időnk. – Közelebb csusszan hozzám, és a derekam köré fonja a karjait. – Annyira szeretlek...

– Harry...

– Csss – teszi a számra a mutatóujját, majd felém hajolva gyengéden megcsókol. – Készülődjünk – mosolyog rám, mikor másodpercek múlva elválunk, ám nem áll szándékomban elengedni. Újra magam felé rántom, és szenvedélyesen tapadok az ajkaira. Szerettem volna így elmondani neki mit is érzek iránta. Mert azt hiszem szeretem. Harry az az ember, akivel végre egészen önmagam vagyok, nem kell viselnem előtte az álarcot, ami mindenkit kizár. Majd talán egyszer képes leszek arra is, hogy ezt elmondjam neki.

Egy kis idő után gyengéden elhúzódik tőlem, és lemászik az ágyról.

– Tényleg készülődnünk kell. – Összezavarodva pillant körbe. – De hogy is csináljam? – néz tanácstalanul rám.

– Hmm, nem is tudom. Mi lenne, ha hagynánk ezt az egész álcázósdit, és felmennék veled a klubhelyiségbe? – nézek rá ártatlan arccal.

– Oh, semmi, csupán az lenne a diákok első dolga, hogy jelentik McGalagonynak, és repülsz... én pedig valószínűleg kirúgatnám magam valahogy, hogy veled lehessek.

– Ez nem is rossz ötlet – ráncolom a homlokom, és mikor látom megütközött arcát, magyarázni kezdek. – Harry, nekem soha nem volt erősségem a tanítás, te pedig már többet tudsz, mint a társaid. Még bájitaltanból is sokat javultál.

– De, Perselus, azért az durva lenne, nem gondolod?

– Csak egy kicsit, de hogy őszinte legyek: nem nagyon érdekel.

Ő csak lehajtja a fejét, és a szőnyeget kezdi vizslatni. Sóhajtva hozzá sétálok, és hátulról átkarolva a nyakába csókolok.

– Túl gyors vagyok, igaz?

– Nem – mentegetőzik. –, csak nem hittem volna, hogy képes lennél erre értem. – Gyengéden kibontakozik az ölelésemből, és egy non-verbális varázslattal lecseréli a ruháját. – Hogy ez eddig nem jutott eszembe... – vigyorog rám.

– Én miért nem tudok ilyet? – húzom el a szám. – Ne, inkább ne mondd meg – mordulok rá, mikor épp nyitná a száját, hogy válaszoljon. Mindent tudóan elmosolyodik, és az ajtóhoz lép.

– Mennem kell, mert el fogok késni annak a mogorva alaknak az órájáról – grimaszol rám.

– Vigyázzon, Potter, nehogy véletlenül pontokat vonjon le magától – sétálok hozzá.

– Ugyan, kedvenc elfoglaltsága, miért ne tenné? – néz rám szája sarkában egy apró mosollyal.

– Talán hamarabb megtudja, mint gondolná – hajolok hozzá.

Összezavarodva pislog egyszer a szemembe, egyszer a számra nézve, de még mielőtt bármint is mondhatna, vagy tehetne, megszüntetem azt a kevés távolságot közöttünk, és átkarolva a derekát, magamhoz rántom. Éhesen falja ajkaimat, és szinte le sem akar állni, de lassan eltolom magamtól, és végigsimítok az arcán.

– Már most hiányzol – mormogja.

– Nemsokára látjuk egymást.

– De az nem lesz ugyanaz. Ott nem sétálhatok simán eléd, csak azért, hogy egy apró csókot csenjek, nem simíthatok végig a felsőtesteden – húzza végig a tenyerét az említett helyen. –, nem tapadhatok hozzád, mint az imént... hanem ugyanolyan ellenségesen kell veled viselkednem, mint eddig, nehogy a többiek bármire is rájöjjenek. Ez fog a sírba vinni – emeli az égre a tekintetét.

– Igen, igazad van. Bár – vonom meg a vállam. –, ha nem érdekel a többiek reakciója, megcsókolhatsz az osztály előtt – vigyorgok rá ördögien.

– Most miért kellett elrontani a hangulatot? – húzza el a száját.

– Ne haragudj... Na, Potter, irány el a lakosztályomból. Merlinre, nekem még zuhanyoznom is kell! – csap belém a felismerés.

– Egy utolsó csók, és már itt sem vagyok – hajol hozzám, de megvárja, míg én csókolom meg őt, majd hihetetlen gyorsasággal eltávolodik tőlem, és már nyitja is az ajtót, hogy elmenjen.

– Hát ez gyors volt – csúszik ki a számon, mire még hallom kuncogását, majd becsukódik mögötte az ajtó.

És én elgyötörten indulok a fürdő felé, hogy felfrissítsem magam, és felkészüljek a kölyökkel való találkozásra a tanteremben.

* * *

A megjelenésem semmit nem változott az évek során, szokásos lobogó talárommal és kifejezéstelen arcommal rontok be a terembe, mire minden fej felém fordul. Aztán ismét előrefordulnak és figyelemmel kísérik minden mozdulatom. Akaratlanul is Harryre pillantok, de amint ránézek, el is kapom a fejem.

Egy intéssel feltüntetem a táblán a kívánt receptet, majd intek a diákoknak, hogy kezdjék el beszerezni az alapanyagokat. Egy emberként kelnek fel a székekről, és indulnak a szekrény felé. Harry kicsit lemaradva a többiektől sétál, és félősen rám mosolyog, válaszul, mikor mellettem halad el, alig észrevehetően végigsimítok a kézfején. Felém kapja a fejét, és boldogan pillant rám, majd ismét hideggé válik a tekintete és tovább halad.

Mikor mindenki visszaér a helyére, és nekilát az alapanyagok aprításának, elindulok a padok között, hibákat keresve. Csodálkozva látom, hogyan megmerevedik mindenki, mikor elé lépek. Nem gondoltam volna, hogy a végzősökre is ekkora hatással vagyok, eddig valahogy nem tűnt fel.

Hirtelen görcsbe rándul a gyomrom.

Vajon Harry is ennyire félt tőlem? Így belegondolva, ezt nem is nagyon csodálom, hisz mindig is az volt a célom, hogy kellőképpen megleckéztessem. És bár így utólag mindig mindent másképp látunk, de a múltat már nem tudom megváltoztatni. Esetleg tehetek érte, hogy a jövőben elfeledtessem vele azokat a dolgokat, amikkel folyamatosan a lelkébe tiportam.

Régen folyton az apját láttam benne, de most, hogy így ránézek annyira más... Mindig mondták, hogy a véleményünk teljesen meg tud változtatni egy embert a szemünkben, de én soha nem hittem volna, hogy ilyen szinten. Anno minden, még az összekuszálódott haja is csak azt mutatta, hogy ugyanolyan, mint az apja, de most teljesen másképp gondolom.

Ijedten veszem észre, hogy eszmefuttatásom közben sikeresen megálltam az osztályban, és figyelmem tárgya engem néz. Két szeméből sikeresen kiolvasom a néma kérdést, de csak alig észrevehetően megrázom a fejem, és ismét elindulok.

Mikor az ő asztalához lépek, egy pillanatra megmerevedik, majd tovább aprítja a hozzávalót, mikor emeli a kezét, hogy beletegye, megállítom az üst felett, és lehajolva úgy teszek, mintha beleszagolnék, de halkan suttogok neki.

– Szeretlek.

A hatás sem marad el... Harry szemei kitágulnak és a kezéből kiesik a hozzávaló a főzetbe.

Felegyenesedem és rászólok.

– Keverd meg. – Mikor nem mozdul megismétlem. – Keverd meg, Potter, mert tönkremegy. – Még mindig nem mozdul.

Elhúzom a szám, pedig legszívesebben szélesen elmosolyodnék, és kiürítem az üstjét. Megrázom a fejem, és hátat fordítva neki visszaszólok a vállam felett.

– Kezdd újra, vagy kénytelen leszek pontokat levonni.

– Igen... professzor – motyogja, mire erős késztetést érzek, hogy felkuncogjak.

Úgy érzem szükség van rá, hogy menjek még egy kört, mert furcsa szagokat érzek. Elkeseredetten látom, hogy szinte egy jó főzet sincs, de nem csináltatom velük újra, csak akiknek nagyon muszáj.

Az asztalomhoz sétálok, és leülök a székemre, onnan nézek végig a szorgalmas diákokon. Harryn akaratlanul is megakad a szemem, és elégedetten látom, hogy igyekszik végrehajtani a feladatot. Mikor megérzi, hogy őt nézem, ökölbe szorítja a kezét és kérdőn rám pillant. Állom a tekintetét, és végül győz benne a vágy, nehogy elrontsa a főzetét, így inkább ismét arra koncentrál.

Lassan mindenki végez a feladatával, és kitöltik a mintáikat egy kis üvegbe. Örömmel látom, hogy Harry főzete lett a legjobb, még úgy is, hogy újra kellett kezdenie a vallomásom miatt. Mindnyájan szedelőszködni kezdenek, és kiszállingóznak az ajtón, csak Harry áll a tanteremben a táskájával, majd elindul felém.

– Szeretnék beszélni önnel, professzor.

– Remélem fontos – motyogom.

Mikor az utolsó diák is távozik, és Harry non-verbálisan bevágja az ajtót, akaratlanul is hátrálok egy lépést partnerem tekintete láttán.

– Te... – morogja, mire még egyet hátrálok, és ő persze jön utánam.

– Én – akadok meg az asztalomnál.

Ismét felém lép egyet, és teljesen hozzám simulva fenyegetően néz rám, aztán felém hajol és vadul megcsókol. Egy pillanatra végigsuhan az agyamon, hogy mi van, ha valaki ránk nyit, de aztán elhessegetem a gondolatot, és viszonzom. A csók egyre lassabb és egyre törődőbb, és én akaratlanul is még közelebb vonom magamhoz, szorosan átölelve a derekát. Mikor már komoly problémát okoz a levegőhiány, eltávolodik tőlem, de épp csak annyi időre, hogy rá tudjak pillantani, amitől egy pillanatra megdermedek. Ő csak elmosolyodik és a vállgödrömbe fúrja az arcát.

És mindezek után vadul kibontakozik az ölelésemből, hátrál pár lépést, majd ismét elém lépve az arcomba hajol.

– Ennyi – mutatja hüvelyk és a mutatóujjával a közel egy centis távolságot. – kellett hozzá, hogy leborítsam az üstöm, és átvágva a termen, rád vessem magam. – Aztán megenyhül az arca. – De annyira jól esett. – A derekam köré fonja a karjait és gyengéden rám mosolyog. – Elnézést a kirohanásom miatt.

– Ugyan, semmi baj.

– De ugye tudod, hogy aljas voltál...

– Tudom – szakítom félbe.

– … ha nem így mondtad volna el, most az ágyadon feküdnénk, és inkább nem részleteznem, mire is készülnénk.

– Tudtam, hogy várni kellett volna még ezzel... – vigyorgok rá.

– Ne felejtsd el, hogy tegnap is te tiltakoztál annyira.

– Ebbe most ne menjünk bele – komorodok el.

– Ne haragudj – bújik hozzám szorosan. – Ha most azt mondom, hogy szeretlek, akkor túl sokszor mondogatnám, ugye? – kuncog a nyakamba.

– Azt hiszem igen... de most az egyszer elnézem. – Eltolom magamtól, mire elhúzza a száját.

– Tudom-tudom, mennem kell órára.

– Igen.

– Azt sem tudom, mi lesz... – vigyorodik el. – Ja, de... bűbájtan.

– Hát, őszinte részvétem, de most már indulás – tolom az ajtó felé.

Csüggedten hajtja le a fejét, és elindul ki, ám még a küszöbről visszanéz, és huncutul rámmosolyog.

– Szeretlek.


	5. Több, mint igen

_"Eddig úgy tekintettelek, mint egy kis fiatal, puha, gyönge állatkát, amit a tenyerem melegével védek minden rossztól, én vigyázok rá, én gondoskodom róla. Most viszont... mintha te lennél egy meleg palást, vagy sátor, vagy védelmező kupola, ami alá bebújhatok, összekuporodhatok és megnyugodhatok az oltalma melegében."  
Ara Rauch___

Íme a friss, és ismét köszönöm a kritikákat. =)

* * *

Két hónappal később.

– Peeeerseluus! – Már-már teljesen megszoktam ezt a lágyan elnyújtott megszólítást. Régen utáltam volna, de sok minden változott azóta. Harry kivágja a szoba ajtót és egy elegáns mozdulattal az ölembe huppan.

– Mondd – morgom neki.

– Mi a baj már megint? – húzza el a száját, és felállna, de köré fonom a karjaim és hozzábújok.

– Ne haragudj. – Még mindig mocorog. – Ne menj el, kérlek. – Halk szavaimra elengedi magát, és hátrafordul.

– Elmondod?

– Egyáltalán nem fontos... – Látom az arcán, hogy nem hiszi el, de tényleg nincs semmi komoly.

– Szeretném, ha elmondanád.

– De tényleg nem fontos... csak gondolkodtam. – Egy pillanatra még kutatóan néz rám, de aztán beadja a derekát, és ismét előrefordulva beledől az ölelésembe. Összekulcsolja ujjainkat, és szórakozottan játszik a kezemmel.

– Min? férenézek

– Rajtunk.

Nem felel semmit, és érzem, hogy megáll a keze, de ez az egész csak pár pillanatig tart és ismét piszkálgatni kezdi az ujjaimat.

– Harry.

– Igen?

– Ugye tudod, hogy szeretlek?

Feláll az ölemből, majd szemben rám ül.

– Nem gondoltam volna, hogy még egyszer hallani fogom ezt a szádból – simít végig az arcomon.

Elmosolyodik, és a nyakam köré fonja karjait, én pedig hozzáhajolok, és a szájába suttogom:

– Szeretlek. – Nem várok tovább, nem húzom az idegeit, csak összeérintem az ajkainkat és szorosan magamhoz húzom. Megremeg a karjaim között, amitől mindig mosolyognom kell.

– Ne vigyorogj – motyogja és csábosan az alsó ajkamba harap.

És ekkor Harry szépen leesik az ölemből.

Előrehajolok és értetlenül nézek rá, ő is kitágult szemekkel bámul, és úgy tűnik egy pillanatig azt sem tudja mi van, de aztán hangos hahotázásban tör ki. Kedvem lenne vele nevetni, ám csak az égre emelem a tekintetem és felhúzom magamhoz. Leül mellém és még mindig a hasát fogja a nevetéstől.

– Ez meg mi volt? – nézek rá.

– Elolvadtam a tekinteted láttán – törölgeti a szemét.

Picit a fejére ütök és zavartan férenézek.

– Kölykök... – motyogom.

Behajol a látókörömbe és elvigyorodik.

– Zavarban vagy.

– Nem vagyok zavarban. – Próbálom elővenni a legrondább nézésem, de átlát rajtam.

– Rendeben. Ha nem, hát nem... – visszadől a kanapéra, és ismét összekulcsolja ujjainkat.

– Nem kellene még menned? – fordulok felé lassan.

– Elküldesz? – húzza fel a szemöldökét.

– Nem, Harry, csak megkérdeztem nem-e kell még menned, ugyanis óráid lesznek, ha nem tévedek. Miért keresel folyton valami hátsószándékot?

– Még nem szoktam hozzá, hogy nem hallom a szokásos gúnyt a hangodban.

Ez fájt. Elengedem a kezét, felállok mellőle, lépek párat a szekrény felé, és hátat fordítok neki.

– Perselus – sóhajt fel.

– Miért kell mindig emlékeztetned mennyire szemét voltam? – kérdem tőle halk hangon.

Mikor nem válaszol ugyanilyen hangszinten folytatom.

– Csak szeretném elfelejteni a múltat...

Hallom, hogy elindul felém, majd érzem a karokat, amik a derekam köré fonódnak.

– Te is tudod jól, hogy nem tudod elfelejteni – suttogja a fülembe. –, csupán hátrahagyod, és attól függetlenül alakítod a jövőd.

– Akkor sem örülök neki, hogy hangoztatod. Egyébként pedig nem igaz, amit mondtál. Függ tőle a jövő, hisz soha nem fogom engedni, hogy ugyanolyan kapcsolat legyen közöttünk, mint régen. Soha többé nem foglak már elengedni.

Megfordulok az ölelésben, és örömmel látom a hatást kedvesem arcán: egy pillanatra tátva marad a szája, és a szemei is közel tányér nagyságúvá válnak. Aztán összeszedi magát, és még szorosabban ölel magához.

– Látod, kezdesz belejönni. Íme egy dolog, amire nem tudtam válaszolni. – Gyengéden rám mosolyog és egy csókot nyom a homlokomra. Ezután gyengéden kibontakozik az ölelésemből, és felkapja a táskáját. – Remélem nem fogok összeesni az éhségtől – nevet fel. – Minden a te hibád...

– Kölyök, senki nem mondta, hogy gyere le.

– Bocs, hogy veled szerettem volna tölteni egy kis időt. Majd legközelebb letámadlak a folyosón. Vagy nem is, inkább a nagyteremben.

Muszáj felnevetnem ezen az ötleten. Lelki szemeim előtt lebeg a kép, ahogy McGalagony kitágult szemekkel figyel, a diákok ujjal mutogatnak, a tanárok pedig szintén kővé válva néznek minket. Mindeközben persze Harry és én nem figyelve senkire, vadul csókolózunk az asztal mellett, majd lesöprök róla mindent, felteszem rá Harryt, a lábai közé fészkelem magam, leveszem a felsőjét, és végigcsókolom a felsőtestét, majd mikor ezzel is végzek, kezem lassan a cipzárjához téved...

– Perselus, öhm... ha továbbra is így nézel rám, esküszöm rád ugrok – nyel egy nagyot.

– Elnézést – próbálom összeszedni magam. – Tudod...

– NE! – kiált rám, mire akaratlanul is elvigyorodok. – Inkább nem akarom tudni.

– Akkor majd a helyzet közben elmesélem. – Ugyanis tervezem, hogy Harryvel egyszer majd ki fogjuk próbálni a nagytermi asztalt. Persze úgy, hogy nincs benn senki. Senki nem láthatja rajtam kívül a kölyköt még csak bokszerben sem.

– Na, Harry, indulás. El fogsz késni.

– Perselus... Mindig elfelejted, mikor van veled órám? Ha én kések, te is késni fogsz.

– Oh, valóban.

– Ugye milyen okos vagyok? – kacsint rám, majd megnyálazza a kisujját és végigsimít vele a szemöldökén.

– Merlinre! Soha többé ne lássam ezt a mozdulatot, megértetted?

– Jó, majd próbálom visszafogni magam – vigyorog rám szemtelenül.

– Ajánlom is. Na, de indulj már, mert tényleg el fogunk késni.

– Mindig elfelejtem, hogy nem mehetünk együtt... – rázza meg a fejét. – Órán találkozunk.

Azzal már ki is nyargal az ajtón és bevágja maga után.

***

Este félhét van, épp a kedvenc könyvemet olvasom a kandalló mellett... vagyis olvasnám, ha Harry nem rontana be. Kellett nekem megmondanom neki, hogyan szedje le a védővarázslatokat...

Kelletlenül a kávézóasztalra teszem a kötetet, és összefonom a karjaimat a mellem előtt.

– Minek köszön...

– Mire véljem azt a tekintetet bájitaltanon? – szakít félbe. – Már rég szerettem volna veled beszélni, de egyszerűen nem jött össze. Te komolyan azt akarod elérni, hogy rád vessem magam az osztály előtt? Mert akkor nagyon jó úton haladsz. – Dorgálón néz rám, amivel egy apró mosolyt csal az arcomra. – Ne vigyorogj! Tudod milyen szar?!

Felállok hozzá, és megfogom a kezét.

– Ne haragudj, csak épp vad szexfantáziáim voltak. – Mikor látom, hogy robbanni fog, folytatom. – Nem tehetek róla...

– Perselus... – nyög fel. – Órán...?

– Tényleg nem tehetek róla.

– Tudom már miért szereted annyira ezt a fekete talárt. Ápol és eltakar, igaz? – vigyorog rám.

– Hé, ez volt az első alkalom – húzom el a szám.

– És remélem, hogy az utolsó is. Az a baj, hogy innentől már tudni fogom, mi jár a fejedben, mikor úgy nézel rám. És ha felizgatsz az órádon, nem tudom mit fogok veled csinálni.

– Ezt vegyem fenyegetésnek? – ölelem át kacéran a derekát.

Mosolyogva a nyakam köré fonja a karjait.

– Igazából csak közölni szerettem volna a tényeket, de lehet, hogy az lett belőle...

Ott motoszkált a fejemben, hogy talán ez lenne a megfelelő alkalom, hogy megkérdezzem tőle, ami már régóta foglalkoztatott, de egyszerűen nem volt szívem megtörni ezt a hangulatot. Persze ő egyből látta, hogy valami nincs rendben, és kutatóan nézett rám.

– Perselus, már megint nem mondasz el nekem valamit. Ismét harapófogóval kell majd kihúznom belőled, vagy hajlandó vagy elmesélni?

– Igazából nagyon is szeretnék róla beszélni, csak tartok a reakciódtól.

Kibontakozik az ölelésemből és leül a kanapéra, majd megpaskolja maga mellett az anyagot. Leülök mellé, és a kandallóban lobogó tüzet kezdem vizslatni.

– Harry...

Kis szünetet tartok, mert nem igazán tudom, hogyan fogalmazzam meg, amit szeretnék, amit egyből félreért.

– Mit csináltam? – néz rám ijedten.

– Nem, semmit. Nem erről van szó.

Erre megenyhül az arca és hátradől.

– Türelmesen fogok várni.

– Igen, azt hiszem az lesz a legjobb – mosolyodok el zavartan.

Hosszan hallgatok, majd úgy gondolom jobb lesz, ha egyszerűen beleugrom a mély vízbe.

– Már régóta azon gondolkodom, hogy mi lenne, ha felvállalnánk a kapcsolatunkat... Tudom, hogy sokan elleneznék, de azt hiszem megvan rá a jogunk, hogy ne kelljen szerepet játszanunk mindenki előtt. És tudom, hogy ez neked is nehéz lenne, hisz a társaid biztos tennének pár megjegyzést, és a tanárok sem biztos, hogy mind jó szemmel néznék, de hogy őszinte legyek, engem nem nagyon érdekel ez az egész, hisz legalább veled lehetek, és emelt fővel fogom vállalni a következményeket.

Lassan ráemelem a tekintetem, és egy pillanatra megmerevedek attól, amit látok. Teljesen ledermedt és furcsán csillog a szeme, amit nem tudok mire vélni.

– Perselus – szólal meg rekedten.

– Persze van beleszólásod, egyáltalán nem szeretném rád erőszakolni. Ha ellenedre van, mondd meg nyugodtan, és soha többé nem említem ezt a dolgot – mentegetőzök.

– Perselus – szólal meg ismét és egy apró mosolyt látok megjelenni a szája sarkában, de egyből el is tűnik, így nem tudom, hogy tényleg ott volt-e vagy csak a képzeletem játszott velem.

– Igen? – kérdezem fojtott hangon.

– Köszönöm – mosolyog rám szélesen. – Köszönöm, köszönöm, köszönöm. – Rám veti magát, amitől mindketten eldőlünk a kanapén, és szorosan magához ölel.

Egy ideig meg sem tudok szólalni, de összeszedem magam, és átkarolom a derekát.

– Ezt vegyem igennek? – mosolygok rá hálásan.

– Ez több volt, mint igen.

– De ugye tudod, hogy sok embernek ellenére lesz?

– Tudom.

– És ugye azt is, hogy akár büntetést is vonhat maga után ez a dolog?

– Igen, azt is. De nem érdekel – Szórakozottan játszik a hajammal, és a vállamba fúrja az arcát. –, mert szeretlek.

– Nem kell ám mindig mondanod, úgyis tudom – simítok végig a hátán.

– De jólesik kimondani.

– Hallani is nagyon jó érzés.

– Akkor meg miért panaszkodsz? – kuncog fel.

– Nem panaszkodtam, csak megjegyeztem.

Kis idő után lekászálódik rólam, és felül a kanapén, felhúzva magához engem is.

– Akkor holnap meglepetésszerűen a nyakadba ugorhatok a nagyteremben? – csillannak fel huncutul a szemei.

– Ehm, nem is tudom. Nem lenne az egy kicsit durva?

– Nem, Perselus, az lenne durva, ha megcsókolnálak a nagyterem közepén.

– Igen, van benne valami...

– Akkor, megkapom az engedélyt?

– Meg – mosolygok rá.

– És mikor döntöttél úgy, hogy szembeszegülünk a világgal? – kérdezi tőlem vigyorogva.

– Nem szegülünk szembe a világgal, csupán megmutatjuk, hogy mi is tudunk boldogok lenni, történetesen együtt, és ez ellen nem tehetnek semmit.

– Egyre több olyan dolgot mondasz, amit egyszerűen nem tudok lereagálni – mosolyog rám gyengéden. Mondd csak, ezeket te gyakorlod?

– Persze, mikor csak időm engedi, bevonulok a fürdőbe, és a tükör előtt állva gesztikulálva gyakorlom az aznapi lehengerlő szöveget, amit neked fogok mondani – kuncogok fel. – Elég abszurd lenne.

– Valahogy éreztem.

– Kölyök. – Egy csókot nyomok a homlokára. – Fogadni mernék, hogy nincs kész a két tekercses dolgozatod.

– Te olyan okos vagy – Húzza el a száját. – Most viszont tényleg elküldeni akarsz, igaz?

– Őszintén megvallva igen... egy csomó kijavításra váró dolgozat van az asztalomon. Ne haragudj – érintem össze a homlokunkat.

– Semmi baj – sóhajt fel, majd gyengéden összeérinti az ajkainkat. Jólesően nyögök bele a lágy csókba, és szorosan magamhoz húzom.

Eltávolodik tőlem, és rám kacsint.

– Biztos, hogy menjek?

– Egyre inkább gyűlnek a kételyek... – harapom be az alsó ajkam.

Feláll mellőlem, és elindul az ajtó felé, a küszöbről még int egyet, és kimegy a folyosóra.

Egy apró sóhaj után felpattanok a kényelmes bútorról, és a dolgozószobám felé veszem az irányt. Belépve meggyújtom a gyertyákat, és leülök az íróasztalomhoz, csak, hogy a következő pillanatban felálljak, és elmenjek a dolgozatokért, amiket a szobámban hagytam. Csendben átkozom magam, amiért így össze vagyok zavarodva, és szerencsétlenségemben még a csukott ajtónak is nekimegyek. Ilyenkor mindig eszembe jut, hogy mi lenne, ha ezt látta volna valaki, és azonnal rendbe szedem magam.

Visszatérve a dolgozószobámba, ismét az asztalomhoz ülök, és magam elé veszem az első dolgozatot. Nem sok minden van rajt, így nem jelent túlzottan nagy feladatot a kijavítása. Egy egyszerű kézmozdulattal firkantottam az aljára a H betűt, és már raktam is arrébb. Kezembe veszem a következő lapot, ami szinte tele van írva egy ismerős kézírással. Lassan végigolvasom, és ráírom a megérdemelt K-t, mikor észreveszem a sarokba rajzolt kis szívet. A lap tetején ez áll: „Harry James Potter", így fogom magam, és magamban kuncogva kapcsolok hozzá egy újabb szívet.

Mikor végzek az összes dolgozattal, szép kupacba igazítom a pergameneket, és sóhajtva felállok az asztalomtól. Beteszem őket a fiókomba, és elindulok a fürdőszobába, hogy elvégezzem a szokásos esti tevékenységeimet. Kifele jövet akaratlanul is felnevetek, mikor a tükörre pillantok, és egy pillanatra elgondolkodom, hogy elkezdek beszélni a tükörképemnek, de eszembe jut, hogy nagyon idióta dolog lenne tőlem, így inkább kilépek az ajtón, és a szobámba indulok.

Ledőlök az ágyamra, és lélekben felkészülök a holnapi napra. Valószínűleg nem lesz problémáktól mentes...


	6. Dönts

Íme a következő rész. Töprengő Perselus... egyszer ilyen is kell.  
Bevallom, kicsit elkeserített az az egy darab kritika, amit kaptam az előző fejezetre.  
evelyn74, köszönöm. =)

* * *

Egyszerűen ki nem állhatom a reggeleket. Ilyenkor soha nem tudok normálisan gondolkodni, és fel-alá mászkálok a szobában, a fürdőben és a nappaliban készülődés címen. Mindig megfordul a fejemben, hogy mi lenne, ha nem mennék be reggelizni a nagyterembe, de általában elhessegetem ezt a gondolatot, hisz nekem is csak jobb lesz, ha nem korgó gyomorral kezdem az óráimat.

Így hát fogom magam, és elindulok a nagyterembe, az előcsarnok már tele van diákokkal, de mikor meglátnak szó nélkül állnak félre az útból. Oldalra sem nézve megyek a szokásos helyemre, és lehuppanok a székemre. Egy pirítósért nyúlok, amit csak így natúrban, vaj nélkül eszek meg. Egyszerűen nincs kedvem szórakozni vele. Miután végezek, szememet végigfuttatom a zsibongó gyermektömegen, és megállapodok egy kócos hajú embernél.

Felállok a helyemről, és elindulok felé. Mikor már csak pár méter van hátra, felém fordítja a fejét, kacagva feláll a padról és a nyakamba ugrik. Elmosolyodom a fogadtatás miatt, majd szorosan magamhoz ölelem.

Ekkor jut csak eszembe, hogy tulajdonképpen hol is vagyunk. Körbe nézek a teremben, és mindenhonnan megütközött, elképedt arcok merednek ránk. A szám vészjóslóan felfelé rándul, de sikeresen elnyomom a vigyorom, ellentétben a mellettem álló egyeddel, mert ő szabályosan felnevet. Rosszallóan húzom össze a szemöldököm, mire megadóan felemeli mindkét kezét, és kacag tovább.

– Kérem fáradjanak be a szobámba – hallom meg magam mögött McGalagony hangját. Harry erre még hangosabban kezd nevetni, de szemét törölgetve elindul utánunk.

Míg az előttünk lévő nő sietősen robog a szobájába, mi teljesen nyugodtan lépkedünk mögötte. Egy idő után viszont kezd idegesíteni a vinnyogás.

– Harry.

- Perselus? – nyögi.

– Mély levegő.

Próbál teljesen komoly arccal nézni rám, és sóhajt egy hatalmasat, de mikor McGalagony rosszalló arccal hátrafordul, ismét vihogni kezd.

– Harry... – nyögök fel elkeseredetten. – Mondja, Minerva, megtenné, hogy nem fordul hátra?

Egyszerűen válaszra sem méltat, csak megy tovább, mire akaratlanul is felkuncogok. Megütközve fordul hátra, egyszer rám, egyszer Harryre nézve, aztán megrázza a fejét, és odamondja a jelszót a kőszörnynek. Felcaplatunk a lépcsőkön, majd felérve egy teljesen más hely fogad, mint Dumbledore irodája volt. Sokkal üresebb lett, mint annak előtt volt, és hiányzott a már jól megszokott főnix is.

Engedelmesen lehuppanok a székre, amit Harry varázsolt elő, és várakozva pillantok az igazgatónőre. Fáradtan ül le a székére, és ránk emeli a tekintetét.

– Mire véljem ezt az egészet? – ráncolja a homlokát.

– Hogy érti?

– Tudja jól, Mr. Potter, hogy értem.

– Úgy gondolja, nincs jogunk felvállalni a kapcsoltunkat? – kérdezi Harry tárgyilagos hangon.

– Én úgy gondolom, hogy nem helyes ez így. Hisz Piton professzor a tanárod, és sokkal idősebb is nálad.

– És mondja csak, magának ehhez mennyi köze van?

Vigyorogva fonom össze a mellem előtt karjaimat, és hátradőlök a széken. Harry mérgesen néz rám, de csak rámosolygok, mire megrázza a fejét, és elszántan ismét előrefordul.

– Van hozzá közöm, hisz én vagyok az igazgató. És egyáltalán nem helyeslem ezt a kapcsolatot kettejük között.

– Nem kell, hogy áldását adja ránk – morgom alig hallhatóan, de minden szem felém fordul. – Hm, hangosan gondolkodtam? – vigyorgok.

– Te miért kezeled olyan lazán ezt a helyzetet? És miért nekem kell itt törnöm magam?

– Kicsim, egyáltalán nem kell vitatkoznod vele, hisz ő már rég eldöntötte, mit fog tenni, és nem nagyon tudunk ellene csinálni semmit. Így hát dőlj hátra szépen a székedben és hallgasd meg az álláspontját.

– Gonosz vagy.

– Miért kell ilyen bonyolult helyzetbe hozniuk? – temeti a tenyerébe az arcát.

– Maga teszi bonyolulttá.

– Harry, csitt – csapok gyengéden a combjára, és összefűzöm ujjainkat.

– Sajnálom, de nem engedhetem, hogy az iskolában felvállalják a kapcsolatukat.

– És mit tud tenni ellene? – kérdezem csak úgy félvállról, de sejtem a választ.

– Elbocsájtom önt – hangzik az egyértelmű felelet.

– Na, egy pillanat – pattanna fel Harry a helyéről, de visszarántom és megszorítom a kezét.

– Értem.

– Perselus, kérlek gondolkodj el ezen, és térj észhez.

Felállok a helyemről, és elengedem Harry kezét. Egy utolsó pillantást vetek az igazgatónőre, aztán elindulok le a lépcsőn. Hallom, ahogy Harry utánam siet, ám nem fordulok hátra. A lépcső aljához érve elkapja a karom.

– Most mit fogsz csinálni? Ugye nem...? Ugye nem akarod azt mondani, hogy...?

– Csss – teszem a szájára a mutatóujjam, és homlokon csókolom. – Szép napot, Harry.

Majd hátat fordítok neki, és figyelmen kívül hagyva az elkeseredett „Perselus" kiáltást, lesietek a pincébe. Lassan sétálok a kihalt folyosón a gondolataimba mélyedve. Mikor eszembe jut, hogy órám lesz, megrázom magam, akár csak egy kutya, és a terem felé indulok. Belépve, leülök az asztalomhoz, megjelenítem a táblán a mára tervezett főzet receptjét, és nekiállok a további kijavításra váró házi dolgozatok halmának. Lehet, hogy nem helyes, hogy így órán csinálom, de nem tudom lesz-e rá időm.

És így is elvonom a figyelmem az előbbi beszélgetésről.

Az idő haladtával egyre rosszabb dolgozatok kerülnek a kezembe, és már-már elkeseredetten írom rájuk a megérdemelt H betűt.  
Fellélegzek, mikor végre sikerül az összes pergamenen átrágnom magam, és felállok, hogy leellenőrizzem az ötödévesek munkáját. A sorok között sétálva meglepődve látom, hogy egész jó főzetek születtek, bár vannak kivételek ugyebár...

Kicsengetéskor mindenki az asztalomra teszi a mintáját, aztán már nyargalnak is ki az ajtón.

***

Fáradtan esek be a lakosztályom ajtaján, és egyből a fürdőszobába indulok, hogy kellőképpen felfrissítsem magam. Ruháimat hanyagul a szennyestartóba szórom, majd belépek a zuhany alá. Először csak a hideg vizet engedem magamra, amitől kicsit felszisszenek, de egy idő után egészen hozzászokok, pár percnyi jeges vízzuhatag után, megengedem a forró vizet is, és ellazulva a csempének dőlök.

Ezután a fárasztó nap után meglehetősen jól esik, ahogy a kellemes hőmérsékletű cseppek végigfolynak a testemen.

---

A törülközőmet a derekamra tekerve megyek be a szobámba, és a szekrényemhez lépek, hogy keressek magamra valami ruhát, amiben aludhatok. Találomra kiveszek egy fekete alsót, majd felveszem. A törülközőt egy bűbájjal megszárítom, és visszaviszem a fürdőbe a helyére.

Mikor visszaérek a hálóba, megállok a küszöbön és tanácstalanul pislantok körbe. Mit csináljak?

Egy hirtelen ötlettől vezérelve végigterülök az ágyamon és a plafont kezdem vizsgálni. Szinte észre sem veszem, mikor kezdek el rágódni a mai napon.

Kicsit megrázott ez az egész dolog McGalagonnyal. Persze, tudtam, hogy ennek súlyos következményei lesznek, de arra soha nem gondoltam volna, hogy ennyire hamar. Ő azt mondta, gondolkodjak, és térjek észhez... Tehát az lenne a legjobb, ha hagynánk ezt az egész felvállalósdit, és úgy tennénk, mintha misem történt volna. McGalagony szerint legalábbis.

Én viszont szeretném hinni, hogy nekünk is megvan minden jogunk arra, hogy felvállaljuk a kapcsolatunkat. Hisz senkinek nem ártunk vele, senkinek nem állunk az útjába, csupán megmutatjuk, hogy jól érezzük magunkat együtt, akkor ez miért fáj másoknak? Tudom, hogy először mindenki meglepődne rajt, hisz anno nem voltunk puszipajtások Harryvel, és legtöbbször csak bántottuk és sértegettük egymást, de ők is nagyon jól tudják, hogy az emberek bizony változnak. Később pedig szerintem már egyáltalán nem érdekelné őket, hogy mi van velünk, hisz nem lovagolhatnak ezen egy évig... annyira azért nem nagy szám.

De ér nekem annyit ez az egész, hogy emiatt eldobjam az eddigi jól bevált, és megszokott életemet? Tisztában vagyok vele, hogy soha nem nyerném el az év tanára díjat, de mégis csak ezt csináltam egész életemben, ehhez értek. Mihez kezdenék a jövőben? Bár a bájitalfőzéssel általában feltalálja magát az ember, de sosem hittem volna, hogy egyszer majd ilyeneken kell gondolkoznom.  
Mikor Harrynek mondtam egyszer, hogy kirúghatnak, ha kell, de felvállalom a kapcsolatunkat, egyáltalán nem gondoltam így bele a dolgokba. De most, hogy itt van előttem, meglehetősen kétségbeejtő. Azt hiszem, erre szokták azt mondani, hogy „Edd meg, amit főztél". Nos, bevallom, ez az egész az én ötletem volt, és ha nem szólok róla Harrynek, talán még a mai napig senkinek sem jutna eszébe, hisz annyira jól megvoltunk eddig.

Másfelől viszont nem szeretnék csalódást okozni a fiúnak. Az az arc, ahogy nézett rám, mikor lejöttünk az igazgatónő irodájából... legszívesebben máris elfelejteném, de ez ugyebár lehetetlen.  
Nem könnyen fogadok embereket a bizalmamba, és tudom, hogy ezzel Harry is így van... nem szeretném, ha úgy érezné, megbízhatatlan vagyok... Nem tudom hogyan, nem tudom miért, de reménytelenül és kijózaníthatatlanul beleszerettem ebbe a kölyökbe, és nem szeretném, ha azt hinné, nem merem megmutatni mindenkinek, hogy együtt vagyunk. Ráadásul most, mikor a legnagyobb szüksége van valakire, aki mellette van. Bár most nagyon úgy látszik, hogy rendbe jön, de tudom mennyire bizonytalan talajon áll ez az egész, és bármikor leburulhat. És szerintem nem nézné jó szemmel, ha csak akkor állnék mellé, és felsegíteném a földről.

Ám tegyük hozzá: ő is megérthetné hogy nekem ez az életem, és elfogadhatná, hogy amit egykor mondtam, az egy elhamarkodott és át nem gondolt kijelentés volt.

Mostanra már meg kellett volna tanulnom, mikor kell befognom a szám, és inkább csak hallgatni, ahelyett, hogy olyan ígéreteket teszek, amelyeket utána nem biztos, hogy be tudok tartani.

Legutóbb is, mikor a szívemre hallgattam, csúfos vége lett... Valamiért szív ügyekben soha nem voltam jó, így egyre nagyobb gondot jelent eldönteni, mikor mi lenne a helyes. Sokkal könnyebb volt, míg magányosan éltem, és csak arra kellett gondolnom, hogy milyenek a diákjaim. Hogy is gondolhatok ilyet? Soha nem tudnám elhagyni Harryt és visszataszítani magam a magányba. Nem, ez nem menne még egyszer. Túlságosan sokat jelent már nekem ez a kölyök, hogy csak úgy el tudjam felejteni. És most... most egy olyan döntés előtt állok, ami teljesen felforgathatja az életem.

Szeretném azt hinni, hogy elintézhető a dolog egy kedves mosollyal, és egy „Sajnálom"-mal, de érzem, hogy itt most többről van szó.

– Merlinre – nyögök fel elkeseredetten. – Én nem szeretnék ezen rágódni.

Felülök az ágyamon, és kitartóan kutatok valami után, amivel elterelhetném a figyelmemet. Reflexszerűen futtatom végig a szemem a már rongyosra olvasott könyveimen, és kiveszek egyet találomra a sok közül. A sötét mágia kivédéséről szól, ami most cseppet sem kelti fel az érdeklődésemet. Visszateszem a polcra és kimegyek a nappalimba. Egy pálcasuhintással meggyújtom a tüzet a kandallóban, majd kényelmesen elhelyezkedem a kanapén. Viszont eszembe jut, hogy, ha nem csinálok semmit, annak bizony megint gondolkodás lesz a vége.

Felállok a helyemről, és tettre készen lépek egyet előre, de nyomban elfelejtem, hogy hova indultam, így csak lehuppanok a kandalló melletti fotelba.

Mivel semmi ésszerű nem jut az eszembe, a helyiséget kezdem nézegetni. A szokásos komorság árad mindenből. A könyvespolcok tele a sötét mágiáról szóló könyvekkel, a sarokban lévő asztal, egy üsttel a tetején, és a további polcok, és könyvek... egyáltalán nem egy szívmelengető látvány. Egyedül itt, a kandalló körül van egy kis meghitt rész a helyiségben. A fehér kanapé, és a két szintén fehér fotel egyáltalán nem illik az előbb leírt képbe. A vörös, puha szőnyegről a kandalló előtt meg már ne is beszéljünk. Egy pillanatra belegondolok, milyen jó is lenne egyszer Harryvel ülni rajt, és csak nézni a lángokat, de elhessegetem a képet, hisz soha nem voltam az a romantikus fajta. Harry valahogy mindig teljesen mást tud kihozni belőlem. Újra végignézek a bútorokon és összehúzom a szemöldököm.

Kezdem elég idiótán érezni magam, amiért ezt a jól megszokott környezetet elemezgetem, így inkább fogom magam és bemegyek a szobába.

Leülök a mélyzöld ágyra, majd más ötletem nem lévén, szépen végigterülök rajt, és magamra húzom a takarót.

– Nox – morgom bele a szoba csendjébe, mire a következő pillanatban kialusznak a fények, és ismét magamra maradok a gondolataimmal. Sóhajtva gördülök a hátamra, és a plafonra szegezem a pillantásom, mintha onnan várnám a megváltást.

Összeszorul a gyomrom, valahányszor a holnapi napra gondolok. Hisz tényleg egy olyan döntést kell meghoznom, aminek sehogy sem lesz jó vége. De hogy is történhetne velem már olyan dolog, ami minden probléma nélkül működik? Soha nem voltam az a fajta ember, akinek ilyen szerencséje van.

Türelmetlenül fordulok az oldalamra és ökölbe szorítom a kezem. Csak aludjak már el, és legyen vége ennek az idióta töprengős napnak! Elszomorító dolog, mikor az embernek szembesülnie kell mindennel ilyen rövid időn belül. Én soha nem szoktam ennyi ideig agyalni a dolgokon. Sokkal inkább jellemző volt rám, hogy az adott pillanatban rögtönzés szerűen döntöttem el, mit is fogok csinálni. Ezért is ilyen az életem. De ez az egész most sokkal mélyebben érint, mint eddig bármi, és jelenleg sem tudom, hogy a szívemre hallgassak-e, vagy az eszemre.

És ekkor megnyugodva veszem észre, hogy végre kezd elsodorni magával az álmosság.


	7. Naívság

Íme a következő, köszönöm a kritikát, és most is szívesen fogadom őket. =)  
(és elnézést a késésért. :$)

* * *

Reggel meglepő éberséggel kelek fel, és készülődni kezdek a reggelihez. Gondolataimba mélyedve lépek a szekrényemhez, és felöltözök.

Végre tiszta fejjel át tudom gondolni a tegnap estét, így már annyira egyértelmű, mit fogok tenni... nem is értem mi volt ezzel a problémám. Tudom, hogy lesz, akinek nem tetszik, de igazán megértheti. Így sem, úgy sem tudtam volna tökéletesen dönteni.

Mivel túl hamar elkészülök, lassan ballagok a folyosókon, nem is figyelve arra, hány szem kíséri lépteimet. Mikor az előcsarnokba érek, elindulok a bejárat felé, most már a szokásos tempómban, leülök a helyemre, és mogorva arcommal meredek magam elé. Elképesztő milyen könnyen fel tudom már venni ezt az álarcot, ami mindenkit eltaszít magamtól. Vagy talán nem is mindenkit...

Erre a gondolatra, felkapom a fejem, és megpillantom a griffendél asztalánál Harryt. Muszáj beszélnem vele, és azt hiszem, ez lenne a legmegfelelőbb időpont. Felállok a helyemről, és elindulok felé, mikor észrevesz, szorongva feláll a padról, és ő is felém indul. Holtsápadt arcán tisztán látható, hogy van elképzelése arról, mit fogok mondani...

Ám én inkább szavak nélkül értetem vele, és gyengéden megcsókolom.

Egy pillanatra megmerevedik, és automatikusan eltol magától, hogy a szemembe nézzen, aztán megkönnyebbülten felnevet, és szorosan hozzám bújva a számra tapasztja a sajátját.

És ekkor meghallom azt a hangot, amire mindig is vágyok, mikor ilyen „meghitt" hangulatban vagyunk a fiúval.

– Megtenné, professzor, hogy feljön velem a szobámba? – Minerva vészjósló, eltökélt hangsúllyal ejti ki a szavakat.

Megfordulok, és rámosolygok.

– Ugyan, igazgatónő, arra semmi szükség. – Érzem, ahogy Harry átölelve a derekam, szorosan hozzám bújik, és jólesően dőlök bele az ölelésbe.

– Úgy gondolja? – Látom rajta, hogy már csak nagyon kevés kell neki, hogy üvöltözni, vagy netalántán átkozódni kezdjen, de tetszik a látvány.

– Úgy bizony. – Félig hátrafordulva nyomok kedvesem szájára egy csókot. – Megyek csomagolni.

– Őrült vagy – motyogja, és látom rajta, hogy valami bántja.

Egy sokatmondó pillantással jelzem neki, hogy erről majd még beszélünk, aztán elhúzódom tőle, és magamban kacarászva Minerva képén, elindulok le a pincébe.

Merlinre, eddig soha nem tűnt fel, milyen messze is van ez, csak most, hogy szinte semennyi időt sem töltöttem a nagyteremben.

Nem értettem Harry arcát... azt hittem, neki tetszik az ötlet, hogy felvállaljuk mit érzünk egymás iránt. Elméleteim persze most is vannak, hogy mi lehet a baja, de egyikben sem vagyok biztos. Egy: lehet, hogy túlzás volt megcsókolni így mindenki előtt, hisz minden szem rá szegeződött. Kettő: esetleg fél attól, hogy mit fognak szólni ezután a társai. Három: nem tudja ki lesz a következő bájitaltan tanárja. Na, jó, az utolsó teljes mértékben marhaság, igazából nem tudom, mit gondolhatott ott, abban a pillanatban.

Leveszem a védővarázslatokat az ajtómról, és szélesre kitárom. Hiányozni fog ez az egész, a rémes reggeli étkezések, az órák, mikor a türelmem egyre csak fogy, a tanári karral való viták, az esték ebben a csendes kis zugban... és nem utolsó sorban Harry. Talán ő az, aki a legjobban.

Körbepillantok a már jól megszokott lakosztályomban... és ennek is ma vége szakad. Sóhajtva lépek be a szobámba, és minden varázslat nélkül kezdek csomagolni, szeretném kiélvezni az utolsó perceimet itt. Komolyan mondom, olyan, mintha épp meghalni készülnék, én nem ilyen vagyok. Megtorpanva a szoba közepén, körbenézek, és mégis csak lassan bűbájokkal kezdem összeszedni a cuccaimat.

Mostantól teljesen megváltozik az életem. A természetemmel soha, nem fogok csinálni semmit, ilyen vagyok és kész. De most új lehetőségek állnak előttem, szabadon, gondtalanul.

És majd szeretném ezt az egészet megosztani Harryvel az iskola után, szeretném, ha velem maradna. Tudom, hogy nehéz lesz levélben tartanunk a kapcsolatot, de mindent meg fogok próbálni, utálnám, ha elidegenülnénk egymástól.

Mikor végzek a szobában, sorban végigjárom a többi helyiséget, és egy gyors varázslattal összegyűjtöm minden holmim. Közömbösen pillantok még egyszer végig a megszokott nappalin, majd kilépek a folyosóra, és automatikusan visszahelyezem a védővarázslatokat az ajtómra. Összehúzott szemöldökkel fordulok vissza, és már emelem a pálcám, hogy mindent levegyek róla, de egy kis hang a fejemben azt súgja, miért is ne lehetne, hogy rajt hagyjam?

– Locomotor – motyogom és a ládám felé intek, ami engedelmesen a levegőbe emelkedik, és szépen lebeg mögöttem.

Ismét ez a séta, az előcsarnokba... el sem hiszem. Gyors léptekkel felsietek az alagsorból, és befordulva a sarkon szembetalálom magam a morcos igazgatónővel. Megrovóan néz rám, mire el kell fojtanom egy mosolyt. Elhaladva mellette, természetesen követ, és én egy alig észrevehető suhintással kicsit nekilököm a ládámat. Felkiált, de szerintem inkább csak meglepetésében, és én próbálom magyarázni, hogy ugyan, ez csak véletlen volt.

Az ajtóhoz érve, látom, hogy a nagyterem ajtaja tárva nyitva, és rengeteg szempár mered rám, és a kijáratnál álldogáló Harryre. Lassan hozzá lépek, és az állánál megemelem a fejét, hogy a szemembe nézzen.

– Elmondod mi a baj? – fúrom pillantásom gyengéd arccal a szemébe.

– Már most annyira hiányzol... – motyogja letörten, majd magához ránt, átölel, és a vállgödrömbe fúrja az arcát.

– Te is hiányozni fogsz, kölyök – simítok végig a hátán.

Hallom a mélyről jövő sóhaját, ami a végén enyhén megremeg, és meglepődve veszem észre, hogy nagyokat nyel.

– Ne. Ne, ne, ne! Ne csináld... nehogy sírj itt nekem – szorítom magamhoz, és nem is figyelve arra, hogy a ládám egy puffanással a földre esik, simogatni kezdem a hátát. Pár perc után, egész jól összeszedi magát.

– Hm, jól érzem a némítóbűbájt? – kacag fel egy idő után, mikor kicsit megnyugszik.

– Igen... féltem, hogy netalántán valami olyat mondanánk, ami sértheti a büszkeségünk – húzom ki magam. – Jobban vagy? – simítok végig az arcán.

– Tényleg nagyon fogsz hiányozni. Te voltál az az ember, aki felkapart a földről, mikor nagyon szükségem volt valakire... szeretlek, szeretek veled lenni, és a fenébe is, még az óráidat is szeretem – dönti a mellemre a fejét. – Nem akarom, hogy elmenj. Félek, hogy így most minden összeomolhat, amit eddig felépíttetünk – remeg meg ismét a hangja.

– Hé, nem hagyom, hogy így legyen. – Eltolom magamtól, és enyhén megrázom. – A szívem szakadna meg, ha ismét visszaesnél abba az állapotba. Ne engedd, ne hagyd, hogy tönkretegyenek. És tudd, hogy végső esetben, ha már nagyon nem bírod, én be tudok ide jönni, megszegve minden szabályt... de nem szeretném, ha erre sor kerülne. Erős vagy, elleszel nélkülem – mosolygok rá.

– Nem, nem leszek el nélküled! Most mondhatod, hogy hisztis vagyok, nem érdekel! A francba az egész tanári karral! – leveszi a hangszigetelést. – A francba McGalagonyal! – kiabálja, mire az igazgatónő mérgesen összefonja a karjait a melle előtt. Visszateszem a bűbájt, és megölelem.

– Ez nehezebb lesz, mint gondoltam – emelem az égre a tekintetem.

– Bfhirnh fhelem?

– Szokj már le arról, hogy a ruhámba motyogsz – tolom el magamtól. – Megismételnéd?

– Elnézést – kuncog fel. – Tehát: bírni velem?

– Oh, nem. Itt hagyni téged. És a lelkiállapotod miatt is aggódom... még mindig labilis vagy.

– Igen, ezzel tisztában vagyok. Tudod mit? Én is megyek. Mi szólsz? Le tudnál élni velem egy egész életet? – csillannak fel a szemei, de látom rajta, hogy tart a választól.

– Persze, hogy le tudnék – mosolygok rá. – De nem jöhetsz csak úgy el az iskolából... Majd mikor végzel, nyugodtan hozzám költözhetsz.

– Mondtam már az elmúlt néhány percben, hogy szeretlek? – néz rám meghatottan, és nekem csak most esik le mit is mondtam az előbb.

– Igen, de nem baj – kacsintok rá. – Viszont most mennem kell.

– Rendben, csak még egy kérdés. Mi az, hogy hozzád? Neked van egy lakásod?

– Nem...

– De az előbb... – szakítana félbe, de nem hagyom.

– … nekem egy kúriám van, szívem.

Teljesen elájul ettől a választól, és csodálkozva bámul rám.

– Ezt. Nem. Mondod. Komolyan.

– De igen, és most kérlek csukd be a szád, és adj egy utolsó csókot.

Minden további nélkül teljesíti a kérésem, szinte lehetetlennek tűnik levakarni magamról. Persze, ha nagyon akarnám, sikerülne, de valljuk be: én is élvezem az édes játékot. Körülbelül egy perc után lihegve elválunk egymástól, és még búcsúzóul a fülébe suttogom:

– Ne csinálj semmi butaságot!

Vészjósló arcáról nem sok jó dolgot olvasok le, és elkönyvelem, hogy erről majd még írok neki egy levelet, de aztán hátat fordítok neki, és gyors léptekkel lenyargalok a lépcsőn. Az udvarról még egyszer visszanézek, és látom, ahogy végigfolyik egy könnycsepp az arcán. Összeszorul a szívem a látványtól, de mikor mosolyogva int egyet, ismét megfordulok, és kisétálok a Roxford területéről.

* * *

Szemszögváltás: Perselus - Harry

* * *

Elment. Ez az első dolog, ami megfogalmazódik a fejemben, aztán jönnek az újabbnál újabb ötletek, miként lehetne McGalagonyt lassan, fájdalmasan megölni.

Hallom, miként kopog a cipője, ahogy felém közeledik, mire lassan megfordulok, és hidegen a szemébe nézek.

– Mit szeretne, professzor?

Megütközve néz rám, és látom az arcán, ahogy összezavarodik.

– Szeretném, ha feljönnél az irodámba – mondja aztán félszegen.

– Biztos maga ebben? – teszem fel a magától értetődő kérdést, hisz nem vagyok benne biztos, hogy vissza tudnám fogni magam.

– Teljes mértékben.

Hátat fordít nekem, és elindul a szobája felé, eszembe jut, hogy mi lenne, ha hagynám, hogy hadd menjen csak, és elindulnék a hálókörletbe, de rájövök, hogy valószínűleg feltűnne neki, hogy nem hallja a lépteimet, így ráérősen elindulok mögötte.

Mikor felérek a lépcsőn, leülök egy székre vele szemben, és hátradőlve összefonom a karjaimat a mellem előtt. Várakozóan nézek rá, de egy ideig nem áll szándékában megszólalni, aztán zavartan felnéz rám, és halkan megszólal.

– Gyerünk, mondhatod.

Homlok ráncolva pislogok párat, majd felhúzom az egyik szemöldököm.

– És mit is kellene?

– Amit szeretnél. Gondolom, nem örülsz annak, hogy elküldtem Piton professzort.

– Nem hinném, hogy az „elküldte" a megfelelő szó. Maga megadta a lehetőséget a választásra, és ő így döntött, szóval maradjunk annyiban, hogy úgy gondolta, így jobb lesz neki.

– És szerinted jobb lett?

– Nem vagyok benne biztos... De nekem mindenképp, hisz így megtudtam, mennyire vagyok neki fontos. Megértettem volna, ha azt mondja, találkozzunk kevesebbet, mert kell neki az állása, de mindenképp jól esett ez az egész. Azt meg nem tudom, ő mit szeretne ez után csinálni, de, ha végzek az iskolában, mindenben támogatni fogom.

– Úgy gondolod, hosszú távú lesz ez a kapcsolat?

– Igen, teljesen biztos vagyok benne, és nem értem, hogy magának ez miért fáj ennyire. Meg tudja magyarázni, vagy ezt is csak úgy el kell majd fogadnom, mint annyi más dolgot?

– Valamiért úgy érzem, hogy neked nem kellene Piton professzorral...

– Én is tegezem, maga is tegezi, nem hívhatnánk egyszerűen csak Perselusnak?

– … maradnod. Ő egyáltalán nem az az ember, akinek te hiszed. Persze még naiv vagy, és nem tudsz ebbe belegondolni, de majd idővel megérted.

– Maga nem normális – motyogom, és lemondóan megrázom a fejem.

– Tessék?

– Jól hallotta. Végre van egy ember, aki meg tud érteni, és nem kezel gyerekként. Valaki, aki tényleg törődik velem, és nem csak egy fegyvert lát, ha rám néz. Valaki, aki felkapart a földről, mikor mások is csak belém rúgtak egy utolsót. Valaki, akivel tudtam beszélgetni, mikor annyira egyedül voltam. És nem utolsó sorban, valaki, akit szeretek. Szeretem, minden rossz tulajdonsága ellenére, vagy éppen azokért, nem is tudom... és érzem, hogy megbízhatok benne. Erre jön maga, és kérdőre von. Bár ön már akkor eljátszotta minden esélyét nálam, mikor hazaküldött nyárra. Egyszerűen nem tudtam ezt hova tenni, mikor Perselus mesélte.

– Harry...

– Megtenné, hogy nem szakít félbe?! – mikor hideg szemeimbe néz egyből elhallgat. – Köszönöm. Nem tudom, miért csinálta ezt az egészet, de már nem is vagyok benne biztos, hogy érdekel. Csak annyira lennék kíváncsi, hogy menyire szeretné még megkeseríteni az életem?

– Semennyire. Csak segíteni próbálok...

– Akkor megtenné, hogy nem segít? – döntöm enyhén oldalra a fejem.

– Megengeded, hogy kifejtsem a válaszaimat?

– Nem vagyok benne biztos, hogy érdekel.

– Szeretném, ha meghallgatnál...

– Majd megpróbálom – sóhajtok fel.

– Tudod, hogy nehéz dolga van az embernek veled, hisz fizikailag egyáltalán nem vagy felnőtt, de az elmondásod alapján, és belegondolva, miken is mentél keresztül, tényleg őrültség volt arra utalnom, hogy gyerek vagy még ehhez. Perselusban pedig egyáltalán nem értünk egyet, ebben biztos vagyok, hisz én egy pozitívumot sem tudok említeni... És, hogy miért küldtelek haza? Nos, nem is tudom. Valahogy ez tűnt a legésszerűbbnek, mivel itt nem nagyon tudott volna gondoskodni rólad senki. Ott legalább voltak melletted, és gondolom azért viszonylag jól viselkedtek veled. Itt egyedül Perselus volt, akire semmiképp nem szerettelek volna rábízni. Mindezek után pedig főleg nem, ne haragudj.

– Ugye ez most ennyi volt? – csattanok fel, de hamar lenyugtatom magam. – Nincs kedvem tovább hallgatni ezt az őrültséget.

– Igazából még lenne pár dolog, de, ha gondolod, visszatérhetünk majd rá később is – húzódik kicsit hátrébb, mikor látja, mennyire türtőztetnem kell magam, nehogy nekiessek, és addig átkozzam, míg mozog.

– Milyen jó meglátás, professzor – állok fel a székemről.

– Természetesen a bájitaltan órák meg lesznek tartva.

– Igen, és ki lesz az új tanár?

– Átmenetileg én, aztán majd keresek egy megfelelő embert az állásra.

– Ugye tudja, hogy soha nem fog olyat találni, mint Perselus.

– Remélem is, nem szeretnék...

– Fogja be! – szakítom félbe halkan, de érzi, hogy jobb csendben maradnia.

Lassan az ajtóhoz lépek, és megragadom a kilincset, ám még hátrafordulok, és a szemébe nézve, hidegen megszólalok.

– Remélem tudja, professzor, hogy megkeserítem az életét, míg itt vagyok. Megpróbálom jobban, mint maga a miénket – azzal megfordulok és lassan elindulok le a lépcsőn.


	8. Őrültség

Rengeteget késtem. Tudom, és nagyon sajnálom. Nem éreztem magamban elég erőt a folytatáshoz.  
Ismét köszönöm a kritikákat. =)

* * *

– Hoppá – jelentem ki minden meggyőződés nélkül, mikor az átváltoztatástan könyvem egészen véletlenül a kandallóba pottyan. – Most mi lesz vele? – hajolok a tűzhöz.

– Kivegyem? – szólal meg egy ötödikes diák, de látszik az arcán, hogy tudja, nem igazán aggódom a könyv miatt.

– Nem kell, melegedjetek nyugodtan – kacsintok rá, és kisétálok a portrén. A Kövér Dáma szélesen mosolyogva köszön jó reggelt, mikor már majdnem a lépcsőhöz érek. Megfordulok, és hasonló jókedvvel intek neki.

Az előcsarnokba lépve, egy pillanatra elgondolkozom, hogy mi lenne, ha kimennék az udvarra órák helyett, de végül dönt a józan eszem, miszerint úgy csak nekem lenne rossz. Mikor belépek a nagyterembe, lassan minden szem felém fordul, akaratlanul is felkuncogok érdeklődő arcukat látva. A helyemre sétálok, és figyelmen kívül hagyva az utánam forduló fejeket, leülök, hogy megegyek pár pirítóst. Épp a töklevet öntöm, és egy hatalmas falat kenyér van a számban, mikor valaki megböködi a vállam, és megfordulva, szembetalálom magam a halálosan komoly Draco Malfoyjal.

És ekkor félrenyelek. Visszafordulva próbálok úrrá lenni a kényszeres köhögésen, de egyszerűen nem tudom befejezni.

– Megtennéd... hogy... kh... – fordulok ismét felé, és rábökök a hátamra.

Belekapaszkodok az asztal szélébe, és már érkezik is a kért ütés, ám sokkal nagyobb erővel, mint, amire számítottam, így sajnálatos módon kicsit belefejelek a kajámba.

A hajamat borzolgatva állok fel hozzá, és kérdőn nézek rá.

– Harry – szólal meg vontatott hangon.

– Malfoy.

– Neked csak Draco.

– Tessék? – vonom össze a szemöldököm.

– Mindegy – sóhajt fel.

– Mit szeretnél?

– Bármire is készülsz, támogatlak – jelenti ki, mintha ez teljesen magától értetődő lenne.

– Tessék?

– Az első feladatunk az lesz, hogy bővítjük a szókincsed – mosolyodik el gúnyosan.

– Hé, nekem meglehetősen bő a szókincsem – emelem fel a kezem védekezően.

– Akkor most próbálj újra visszakérdezni.

– Parancsolsz? – húzom mosolyra kényszeredetten a szám.

– Na látod, megy ez neked – gúnyolódik. – Azt mondtam, bármire is készülsz, támogatlak.

– És mégis miért? – rázom meg a fejem értetlenül.

– Szerinted és örülök annak, hogy Piton professzor elment? – húzza el a száját.

– Gondoltam, hogy nem táncikálsz a boldogságtól, de ez a dolog arra késztet téged – bököm meg a mellkasát –, hogy a Kis Túlélő, a varázsvilág megmentője, a vezéretek elpusztítójának az oldalára állj? – fonom össze a karjaimat a mellkasom előtt.

– Igen.

– Bevallom, kicsit hosszabb válaszra számítottam – forgatom meg a szemeim.

– Tehát, elfogadod az ajánlatom?

– Az ajánlatod, miszerint keserítsük meg a tanárok életét, és rúgassuk ki magunkat? – vigyorgok rá.

– Hát, ha ez a terved... – lepődik meg.

– Persze, hogy elfogadom – rázom meg vigyorogva a kezét. – Jahaj, mi lesz itt! – dörzsölöm össze elégedetten a tenyerem.

– Amúgy van egy másik okom is, de arról majd később beszélünk... – néz rám komolyan, amitől egyből elszáll a jókedvem.

– De...?

– Bájitaltanon találkozunk – szakít félbe, és hosszú léptekkel elsiet.

Lemerevedve állok, és csak nézek utána, de semmi jelét nem mutatja, hogy visszajönne, és elmagyarázná ezt az egész dolgot. Így inkább csak vállat vonok, és elindulok a pincébe, hogy átéljem életem első Perselus mentes bájitaltan óráját.

* * *

Rosszabb nem is lehetne. Malfoy úgy döntött, jó móka lesz, ha egymás mellett ülünk, és teljesen összezavarjuk ezzel az igazgatónőt, hiába mondtam neki, hogy semmi baja nem lesz vele, ragaszkodott hozzá. Így aztán természetesen az összes diák kíváncsi szemekkel nézi, ahogy ülünk néma csendben a padban, és mereven magunk elé bámulva, teljesen más helyen járunk.

És most... most McGalagony szépen lassan besétál a terembe, és megáll a tanári asztal mögött.

– Sajnos Piton professzor magánügyi dolog miatt elhagyta az iskolát.

– És Potter az a magánügyi dolog ugyebár – szólal meg vigyorogva Malfoy.

– Kussolj – nyomom az oldalába a könyököm.

– Ugyan, Potter, hisz ezt mindenki tudja – kuncog fel.

– Azért nem kell, hogy hangoztasd – nézek rá megrovón.

– Beszélgessenek csak... persze – szól közbe az igazgatónő.

– Rendben – néz rá Malfoy, majd ismét felém fordul. – Most miért? Ha jól tudom, azért nincs itt, mert felvállaltátok a kapcsolatotokat, akkor most te miért nem szeretnél róla beszélni?

– Most megverem – vonom meg a vállam, és a földre lökve a fejénél kétoldalt lefogom a kezeit. – Befogtad? – röhögök fel meglepődött arcát látva.

– Potter! Azonnal szálljon le róla, és viselkedjenek!

– Maga tartsa csak nyugodtan az óráját, miért zavarja, hogy két diákja egymással szócsatázik? Na, jó... most leterítettem, de, ha jól látom, semmi kárt nem tettem benne – nézek rá unottan, majd visszafordulok a szőke mardekároshoz. – Ne vágj már ilyen szerencsétlen képet, csak ígérd meg, hogy befogod a szád – vigyorgok rá.

– Befogom – szólal meg lemondóan, majd összehúzza a szemöldökét, mikor feltápászkodok róla, és felsegítem a földről. – Mikor lettél te ilyen jó a mugli harcokban? Szinte észre sem vettem, mikor lendültél felém.

– Erről majd talán máskor beszélgethetnénk... – hárítom el óvatosan a kérdést.

– Akkor most végre befejezték?

– Még koránt sem, de, ha gondolja, megvárjuk, míg elkezdi mondani, amit szeretne, és majd halkan sugdolózunk.

– Te egy barom vagy, Malfoy – kuncogok fel tehetetlenül.

Nagyon jó dolog jóban lenni ezzel az idiótával, bár még egyáltalán nem tudom, mit várhatok tőle, de, ha így marad ez az egész, azt hiszem, egészen jól elleszünk, míg ki nem csapnak minket.

– Zavar, vagy irigyled? – pillant rám.

– Irigylem, azt hiszem...

– Majd megtanulod – kacsint rám.

– Ígérem, szorgalmas tanítványod leszek – mosolygok rá teljes ártatlansággal.

– Ajánlom is. Na, gyerünk, professzor, hagyjuk érvényesülni – mosolyog rá Malfoy kivillantva mind a harminckét fogát.

– Óra után szeretnék beszélni magukkal – mordul ránk, majd elkezdi diktálni a receptet.

* * *

– Potter, Malfoy, kérem jöjjenek ide – szól ránk a professzor óra után.

A nevetéstől a hasamat fogva tántorgok az asztalához, Malfoy meg próbál nagyon értelmes képet vágni, de folyton elröhögi. Nagyszerű páros leszünk, azt hiszem.

– Megmondanák, hogy mi volt ez az egész?!

– Mi? – tátom el a szám.

– A viselkedésük. Mivel tudják ezt magyarázni?!

– Ugyan már! Ne csináljon úgy, mintha nem tudná. Szépen, és világosan elmondtam, hogy megkeserítem az életét. Eléggé magyarul közöltem, nem tudom, mit nem fogott fel ebből.

– Te csak így simán közölted vele, hogy tönkreteszed az életét? – tátja el Malfoy a száját.

– Figyelj, ezt majd később oké? – pillantok rá, ő egy bólintással jelzi, hogy csendben marad.

– Én értettem, amit az irodámban mondott, de nem gondoltam volna, hogy komolyan is gondolja. Az, hogy Piton professzor...

– Perselus! Tudja jól, hogy tegezem, tegezze nyugodtan.

– … Perselus – húzza el a száját. – elment, még nem lehet ok arra, hogy ezt csinálja.

– Lehet, hogy ez így nem lenne elég ok rá, de az, hogy szeretem, és bármit megtennék érte, már éppen sok. És tudja, nem érdekel a véleménye erről. Már elmondtam, hogy tisztában vagyok a hibáival, tudom, hogy van neki, és nem is kevés. De nekem is van! Rengeteg, és elfogadta őket. Az a minimum, hogy megmutatom a véleményem.

Malfoy, aki eddig csak tátott szájjal figyelt minket, lassan hozzám lép, és a vállamra teszi a kezét.

– Azt hiszem, mindenkinek jobb lesz, ha ezt a beszélgetést most itt berekesztjük – szólal meg halkan.

– Ugye tudják, hogy ezt hosszútávon nem úszhatják meg büntetés nélkül? – néz ránk ártatlanul.

Már épp ráüvöltenék, de Malfoy megszorítja a vállam.

– Tudjuk. Viszlát.

Azzal megfordul, és maga előtt tol a kijárat felé. Mikor kiérünk az ajtón hálásan pillantok rá.

– Köszönöm.

– Nincs mit. Láttam, hogy, ha hagyom, hogy tovább veszekedjetek, robbanni fogsz – rázza meg a fejét. – Tudod, soha nem gondoltam volna, hogy egyszer ilyen lesz a kapcsolat köztetek.

– Ezt most Perselusra értetted, ugye? – hajtom le a fejem, és a padlót kezdem vizsgálni.

– Igen. Tudtam, hogy együtt vagytok... mert egyszerűen feltűnt... nem olyan volt, mint szokott lenni. És mikor megcsókolt a nagyterem közepén, ráébredtem, hogy nagyon fontos lehetsz neki, mert csak úgy nem hagyta volna itt az állását. De valahogy most jutott először eszembe, hogy ez sokkal több, mint, amire gondoltam. Hisz ő mégis csak Perselus... a mindig hideg, és közönyös ember. Aki végre szeret valakit, és teljesen emberi a jelenlétében. Annyira furcsák voltatok a bejárati csarnokban is... – rázza meg a fejét. – Elképesztő.

– Nekem is az, hidd el.

– Hogy érted? – néz rám érdeklődve.

– Most gondolj bele, hogy az az ember, aki mindig csak kigúnyolt, és utált téged, egyszer csak eléd áll, hogy segíteni fog neked. Persze adott egy lehetőséget, hogy elutasíthatom, ha akarom, de ki az a hülye, aki folyton ellöki magától a segítő kezeket? Sokáig azt csináltam, és meg is lett az eredménye. Most pedig sajnálkozom, hogy mindezt a keserű szomorúságot rajta kell levezetnem. Utálom magam, amiért ennyire gyenge, és kiszolgáltatott vagyok mellette. De nagyon úgy tűnik, hogy őt ez nem zavarja, mindig támogat. – Kis szünetet tartok, és felnézek Malfoyra. – És most annyira rohadtul hiányzik...

– Harry, erre nem tudok mit mondani... nekem ez most így hirtelen sok volt. Bocs – nevet fel zavartan.

– Ne haragudj – vigyorgok rá. – Amúgy ezentúl mindig a keresztnevemen fogsz szólítani?

– Azt hiszem...

Pár másodpercnyi mély csend ereszkedik ránk.

– Draco – csúszik ki akaratlanul is a számon.

– Igen? – húzza fel az egyik szemöldökét.

– Köszönöm – hajtom le a fejem.

– Mégis mit?

– Azt, hogy mellettem állsz, és támogatsz – nézek újra rá.

– Ezen nincs mit megköszönnöd.

– És én mégis megteszem.

Ismét mély hallgatásba burkolózunk.

– Ha minden igaz, most épp késünk óráról – dönti enyhén oldalra a fejét.

– Milyen órád van?

– Átváltoztatástan – kuncog fel.

– Merlinre! Menj! – nevetek fel.

– Neked mid lesz?

– Alvás.

– Aha, tehát bűbájtan – vonja le a következtetést.

– De okos vagy – gúnyolódok.

– Hé, tudd már kivel beszélsz! – vigyorog rám.

– Nem akarlak kiábrándítani, de teljesen tudatában vagyok a ténynek, miszerint egy Malfoyjal állok szemben.

– És kicsit sem riaszt a tény?

– Nem igazán. Főleg, hogy az előbb egészen emberi párbeszéd zajlott le közöttünk.

– Mi az, hogy egészen? Tőlem ennél emberibb dolgot soha az életben nem fogsz hallani – játssza a sértődöttet.

– Hoppá, beletiportam egy Malfoy lelkébe! – szégyenlem el magam látványosan.

– Na, jól van, Potter, inkább induljunk órára.

– Neked csak Harry – rebegtetem a szempillám.

– Akkor Harry – emeli az égre a tekintetét. – Amúgy valamiért nagyon úgy érzem, hogy most büntetőmunkát fogok kapni a banyától – húzza el a száját.

– Majd mondd, hogy az én hibám volt – vigyorgok rá.

– Attól még ugyanúgy kapok – feleli.

– De bosszantani fogja a tudat, hogy ilyen rossz hatással vagyok rád.

– Igazi mardekáros... – döbben le.

– Na, majd erről is mesélek valamit, de most már tényleg menjünk – nevetek fel.

– Maga egy igazi meglepetés, Mr Potter.

– Oh, ne bókoljon ily feltűnően, ha kérhetem. Még elpirulok – paskolom meg az arcom.

– Hé, inkább csak kussolj, és menj – röhög fel.

– Később találkozunk – intek, és már hátat is fordítok neki.

– Később – motyogja a hátam mögött, és hallom halk lépteit a padlón.

Kíváncsi leszek, tényleg kap-e valami büntetőmunkát az igazgatónőtől. Gondolom, így, hogy tudja, Draco segít nekem, teljesen rá fog szállni.

Lassú léptekkel sétálok a kihalt folyosókon, bár tudom, hogy már rég órán kellene lennem, mégsem nagyon töröm magam, hogy kevesebbet késsek. Élvezem, ahogy a cipőm halk koppanásai visszhangoznak az üres helyen. És ekkor eszembe jut egy őrült ötlet. Gyors léptekkel elindulok az ellenkező irányba. Szeretnék még előbb odaérni, mint meggondolnám magam. Mikor a kívánt teremhez érek, lenyomom a kilincset, és szélesre tárom.

– Megjöttem! – kiáltok bele a csendbe.

McGalagony felettébb értelmes arccal bámul rám, a többiek csendben vigyorognak, míg Draco láthatóan nagyon élvezi a helyzetet. Pár pillanatig csak zavartan nézegetek a teremben, mintha szentül meg lennék győződve arról, hogy nekem bizony ide kellett jönnöm, aztán rápillantok az igazgatónőre és vállat vonok.

– Te egy állat vagy, Harry – vigyorog rám Draco.

– Hoppá, azt hiszem, téves – szólalok meg halkan, majd bocsánatkérő szemekkel becsukom magam előtt az ajtót.

Már csak McGalagony gyönyörű, értelmes feje miatt is megérte.


	9. Bolondság

_Szia! _

_Akár hiszed, akár nem, nagyon lehangoló ez az iskola nélküled. Gondolom, nem nagyon örülnél, ha így elkezdenék neked sopánkodni, szóval inkább most megkíméllek tőle. __Ma a nagyteremben odajött hozzám Draco, hogy segít nekem, bármit is szeretnék csinálni. Nem igazán értettem mit akar ezzel, de jól telt vele a napom. Nektek milyen a kapcsolatotok?  
__Ugye nem baj, hogy úgy döntöttem, rossz kisfiú leszek, míg ki nem csapnak? És Draco is nagyon jó partner ebben.  
__Tudod, soha nem tudtam levelet írni, és most is nagyon szenvedek vele. Sokkal jobb lenne, ha itt lennél, és bármelyik pillanatban úgy dönthetnék, hogy meglátogatlak. Nagyon hiányzol._

_Harry._

Tudom, hogy nem fog neki tetszeni ez a rosszalkodós dolog, de egyszer anno mondtam, hogy kirúgatom magam, ha elküldik innen. Nem tudom, elhitte-e, de én komolyan gondoltam.

– Gyere, Hedvig – motyogom halkan, mire a baglyom a vállamra száll. – Vidd el ezt Perselusnak, rendben? – kötözöm a lábára a levelet.

Kedveskedve megcsipkedi az ujjam, és kiröppen az ablakon.

Sóhajtva dőlök hátra a kanapén, és kezembe veszem a _Kviddics Története _című könyvet. Már vagy ezredszerre olvasom, de még mindig ugyanúgy le tud kötni. Bár már otthagytam a csapatot, attól még a játék ugyanúgy érdekel.

Pár percnyi olvasgatás után, Hedvig a vállamon landol.

– Ez gyors volt – tátom el a szám, és végigsimítok a hátán.

Huhogva dobja a combomra a levelet, és felrepül az egyik fotel tetejére.

_Szia! _

_Hidd el, nekem is unalmas a nyaggatásod nélkül az életem. Csak nyugodtan, legfeljebb majd átugrom azt a részt. _

_Ez nem valami meglepő, hisz, ha jól tudom végig egy sértő szót sem mondott rád. Sőt, azt hiszem, nem is szólt hozzád, és mikor én megkérdeztem tőle első nap, hogy bántott-e, azt felelte, hogy hülye lett volna, hiszen látszott rajtad, hogy megváltoztál. Hogy nekünk milyen a kapcsolatunk? Nos, maradjunk annyiban, hogy egészen emberi. Tudunk beszélgetni, de jóformán semmit nem mondunk el közben egymásnak. _

_Harry, mondtam, hogy ne csinálj semmi őrültséget! Nem szeretném, ha kicsapnának! Te jobban éreznéd magad, ha folyton a címlapokon szerepelnél?! Ne idegesíts fel, légy szíves! Dracót meg szétátkozom, ha kell, csak fejezzétek be ezt az egészet. _

_Igen, nekem is jobb lenne, ha ott lennék, de ez sajnos lehetetlen... viszont sokkal közelebb vagyok, mint gondolnád. És, ha minden igaz, pontosan kettő nap múlva jöttök Roxmortsba. Gondolom érted, hogy ezt most miért írtam._

_Perselus._

Merlinre!

_Nem mondod, hogy itt vagy! Merlinre! Ez fantasztikus! Ezért jött ilyen hamar a válasz... _

Lehet, hogy le kellene állítanom magam.

_Perselus, nem tudom emlékszel-e rá, de mikor először említettük ezt a felvállalós dolgot, mondtam, hogy kirúgatom magam, ha kell. És ehhez fogom tartani magam. Nem tudsz tenni ellene semmit. De persze azért remélem, lesz hová mennem, ha innen eltanácsolnak. _

Elküldöm a levelet, és türelmesen várok pár percet, aztán türelmetlenül még többet. Szinte ugrok egyet, mikor Hedvig beröppen az ablakon.

_Emlékszem rá, de nem hittem volna akkor, hogy komolyan is gondolod. Jaj, Harry, miért vagy te ilyen problémás? És miért nézem én ezt el neked? Ha pedig azt hiszed, hogy nem az lenne az első dolgom, hogy elmenjek érted bárhová, ha kicsapnak, akkor nem vagy normális. Természetesen itt mindig lesz hely neked. _

_Majdnem figyelmeztettelek, hogy írd meg a bájitaltan házit, de gondolom te olyat nem csinálsz. _

_Tudod elég érdekes itt lenni._ _Ezek az alakok egy szót sem szólnak nem hogy hozzám, másokhoz sem._ Furc_sák. Na, mindegy. Úgy érzem nem tudok itt lenni hosszú távon. _

_Amúgy voltam már nálam is, szóltam pár házimanónak, hogy takarítsanak ki, de én addig nem szeretnék ott lenni. Nem is tudom, miért írom ezt le neked._

_Na, mindegy. Szia!_

Kuncogva veszem fel az asztalról a pennám, és írni kezdem a választ.

_Hát pedig teljesen komolyan gondoltam. És azért nézed el nekem, mert szeretsz. És én is szeretlek. Most viszont megyek aludni, mert kezdek álmosodni. Jó éjt, Perselus._

_Álmodj velem._

Mosolyogva állok fel a kanapéról, és Hedvig lábára kötözöm az utolsó levelet. Huhogva száll ki ab ablakon, de úgy döntök nem várom meg a válaszát, inkább felmegyek a szobámba.

Felérve végigterülök az ágyon, és egyből el is nyom az álom.

***

– Harry, kelj már fel! – ráz fel hajnalok hajnalán valaki. – Már fél kilenc van! – hát akkor mégsem hajnalok hajnalán.

– Mi van? – fordulok a másik oldalamra, és kicsit meglököm a zavaró tényezőt az ágyam mellett.

– Ne löködj, csak kelj fel! – kiált rám mérgesen.

– Most meg miért vagy ideges? – ülök fel a szememet törölgetve.

– Mondjuk mert már rég órán kellene lennünk? – kérdezi gúnyosan.

– És az kit érdekel? – dőlök vissza az ágyamra.

– Igazad van. Menjünk este még pluszba büntetőmunkára is, nagyon jó szórakozás lesz! Miattam repülhetünk innen, de nem szeretnék plusz feladatokat csinálni érte.

– Akkor majd büntetőmunka helyett is fekszünk itt fenn... – motyogom.

– Tudod mit? Csinálj, amit akarsz, de én megyek.

– Draco, várj! – ülök fel, és rákiáltok, mikor látom, hogy már az ajtóban van. – Amúgy te honnan tudod a jelszavunkat? – döbbenek le egy pillanatra.

– Te mondtad el tegnap... – támaszkodik az ajtófélfának.

– Hm, részeg voltam? – döntöm kérdőn oldalra a fejem.

– Nem hinném, mivel nem ittál semmit – kuncog fel. – Leköteleznél, ha elkezdenél öltözni...

– Úgy, hogy te itt benn vagy? – húzom el a szám.

– Te mondtad, hogy várjak – vigyorodik el.

– Akkor pontosítok: Draco, kérlek várj az ajtó előtt – mikor kimegy a szobából és rám vigyorog helyesbítek: – Kérlek várj a csukott ajtó előtt. – Az ajtó bevágódik. – Köszönöm! – kiáltok ki.

– Nincs mit! – érkezik a válasz.

Ráérősen keresek magamnak egy pólót, és egy nadrágot, felveszem őket, és összeborzolom a hajam. Kilépek az ajtón, és megállok a szőke mellett.

– Mehetünk.

– Ez gyors volt – döbben le. – Könyveid? – pillant a kezemre, de mikor csak kérdőn felhúzom a szemöldököm, a háta mögé hajítja az övét, és elmosolyodik. – De hülye vagyok!

– Nem én mondtam... – kuncogok fel, és elhajolok a felém lendülő kéz elől. – Na, gyere!

Elindulunk le a toronyból, és ráérősen sétálunk legendás lények gondozására.

– Amúgy meg szoktad még látogatni azt a melákot?

– Draco – szólok rá figyelmeztetően.

– Jól van na, Hagridot...

– Nem, mostanában nem, de azt hiszem, ezen változtatni kellene...

– Nem haragszik rád emiatt?

– Nem tudom.

– Értem – vonja meg a vállát. – Tehát hanyagoltad egy ideig, és reméled, hogy nem haragudott meg ezért.

– Pontosan – hajtom le a fejem, és elgondolkodom, mennyire rosszul eshetett neki.

– Én haragudnék – jegyzi meg csak úgy mellékesen.

– Igen, én is...

Mikor leérünk a lépcsőn, meglátom Hagridot, és tétován odaintek neki. Ő pedig csak átnéz Dracóra, és elfordítja a fejét. A kezem lassan magam mellé hull, és Draco megveregeti a vállam.

– Ő is így gondolja.

Fantasztikus.

***

– Fuss már! – üvöltök hátra Dracónak, aki lassan már a földön mászva röhög. – Gyere! – toporzékolok előtte, és megragadom a kezét. – Te állat, mindjárt itt terem! – vigyorgok én is.

– De... Te... te nem vagy normális – röhög a képembe, és futásnak ered.

Hihetetlen tempóban rohanunk végig a folyosón, és egy kis csúszás kíséretében beugrunk az egyik kép mögé. Egymásra nézünk, és majdnem ismét felnevetünk, de a számra teszem a mutatóujjam, és egy pillanatra még a lélegzetem is visszatartom.

Draco mosolyogva figyel, és ekkor meghalljuk.

Egy eszeveszett üvöltés, majd hatalmas csörömpölés.

A vihogástól könnyes szemekkel csúszunk lassan a fal tövébe, és próbálunk megnyugodni, de akárhányszor egymásra pillantunk, ismét menthetetlenül elkap minket.

Aztán sietős csoszogás hallatszik a folyosóról, és nekünk eszünkbe jut, hogy elég hangosak voltunk.

Draco erőtlenül feltápászkodik, felránt engem is a földről, és gyorsan futásnak eredünk. Halkan kuncogunk, és majdnem hanyatt vágódom a nevetéstől, mikor Draco nekirohan az egyik csukott ajtónak.

– Te állat! – vihogok erőtlenül.

– Gyere már! – kiált rám, miközben az fejét dörzsölgeti. – És szólj rám, ha valamiért megint hátra akarok fordulni – mordul rám.

– Ne csinálj úgy, mintha az én hibám lenne – bokszolok a vállába, és vigyorogva meglököm, hogy forduljon be a sarkon.

– Ne röhögj már ki – húzza el a száját, mikor ismét rötyögni kezdek.

– Nem rajtad röhögök – biztosítom komolyan.

– Áh – húzza össze a szemöldökét.

– Mondom... csak... olyan abszurd ez a helyzet – vigyorgok rá.

– Az – nevet fel, és odaüvölti a Dámának a jelszót.

Halkan zsörtölődve enged be minket, de mikor rámosolygok, egyből megenyhül az arca.

– Ez a nő beléd van zúgva – jelenti ki Draco.

– Már hogy lenne? Egy kép? Nem vagy normális.

– Most komolyan... nem láttad az arcát?

– Kussolj – szólok rá, és végigterülök a kanapén. – Ez meleg volt – sóhajtok fel.

– Én csak szegény páncélokat sajnálom... – biggyeszti az ajkait. – Most Friccs tényleg rajtuk landolt?

– Eeegen – morgom halkan.

A portré lassan nyílik, és McGalagony jelenik meg felettébb dühösen.

– Mire véljem ezt?

– Micsodát? – néz rá Draco teljesen értetlenül, és én is csodálkozva ülök fel a kanapén.

– Tudom, hogy maguk csinálták ezt Friccsel – fonja össze karjait a melle előtt.

– Azt hiszem, sokkal könnyebb lenne, ha elmondaná, mi is történt vele – felelem színtelen hangon, és áldom a kviddics miatti jó kondíciónkat.

– Nagyon jól tudják, hogy mi történt, hisz maguk csinálták! – üvölt ránk.

– Igen? És miből gondolja? – kérdezi Draco.

– Csak magukról tudom elképzelni.

Akár le is hazudhatnánk volna a csillagokat az égről, de elegem van, és váltva Dracóval egy pillantást, halkan megjegyzem.

– Ez esetben lebuktunk – vigyorgok a szőkére.

– Az egész az ő ötlete volt – mutogat rám röhögve. –, de természetesen én mindenben a segítségére voltam. Hát nem nagyszerű a fantáziája ennek a gyereknek? – emeli az égre a tekintetét meghatott arccal.

– Barom – nyögöm ki, aztán ismét felnevetek.

Azt hiszem, ma már úgy huszadszorra.

– Ne higgyék, hogy ezt megússzák minden következmény nélkül. Ma már háromszor is üvöltöznöm kellett önökkel.

– És mondja, mikor akar kicsapni minket? Veszélyeztettük az iskola egyik dolgozójának a testi épségét. Meddig fogja még eltűrni a viselkedésünk? Azt hiszem, ma minden tanár önhöz sietett, mert nem voltunk normálisak órán, és folyton zavartuk őket.

– Igen, de...

– Kérem, hadd fejezzem be – mosolygok rá kedvesen. – Köszönöm – biccentek egyet, mikor int, hogy mondjam tovább. – Másnak már rég megmutatta volna, merre van a kijárat, de velem és Dracóval már megint kivételez. Mi lenne, ha be fejezné ezt, és úgy kezelne minket, mint bárki mást?

– Harry – szól rám figyelmeztetően Draco, de McGalagony leinti.

– Igaza van – szólal meg lassan, mire a levegőbe bokszolok. – De nem bírom felfogni, hogy maguk komolyan gondolják, ezt az eltanácsolós dolgot – rázza meg a fejét.

– Pedig igen – kotyog közbe Draco.

– Merlinre... maguknak még a maradék eszük is elment. De én nem fogom ezt tovább tűrni. Van egy utolsó lehetőségük... – mondja kemény hangon. – Egy utolsó, és utána repülnek.

– Miért ilyen elnéző? – döntöm oldalra a fejem.

– Ugyan, egyet már kibírunk – kacsint rám Draco.

– Én is így gondolom – motyogja McGalagony letörten. – Ma pedig, kérem jelenjenek meg a dolgozószobámban.

– Igenis.

Dracóra pillantok, aki szenvedve húzza el a száját.

– Ugyan, egyet már kibírunk – idézem az előbbi mondatát.

McGalagony hozzánk sem szól, csak elhúzza a száját, és kisétál a portrén.


	10. Otthon?

Nagyon köszönöm, hogy a szinte fél éves várakoztatás ellenére is ilyen szép, hosszú kritikát kaptam, Evelyn74. : )

* * *

- Gondolom, mivel annyira biztosak voltak a dolgukban, esetleg szívesen segítenének Poppynak a gyengélkedőn. - Kedélyesen kormányoz minket a nagy faajtókig, amit aztán szélesre tár, és előresietve a javasasszonyhoz lép. - Van pár tisztításra váró ágytálunk, amit mindennemű varázslat nélkül kellene tisztára "varázsolni" - mosolyog ránk szélesen, majd már indul is, hogy távozzon.

- Potter! - üvölti eszelős hangon Draco, mire akaratlanul is magam elé emelem a kezem, jelezvén: én egyáltalán nem tehetek róla.

- Ha bármi probléma adódik, Poppy, nyugodtan szólj - fordul vissza egy pillanatra, majd a kilincsért nyúl.

- Nem lesz semmi probléma - kiált oda neki Draco, mire a vállára teszem a kezem, és egy kicsit megszorítom. Tehetetlenül hátrahajtja a fejét, mikor az igazgatónő távozik, majd mérgesen Madam Pomfreyhoz fordul. - Hol vannak? - szűri a fogai között a kérdést.

- Draco, nyugodj már meg. A büntetőmunkát meg kell csinálnod, ha mérges vagy, ha nem, viszont engem megkímélhetnél ettől a viselkedéstől - húzom el a szám, és lassan a Madam felé fordulok. - Sok van?

- Nem annyira… - feleli tartózkodóan.

- Körülbelül mennyi? - kérdezi Draco fáradtan sóhajtva.

- Úgy húsz-huszonöt - dönti oldalra a fejét, és a kikészített halomra mutat. - Nem olyan eget rengető mennyiség szerintem.

- Ugyan - morogja Draco. -, nem az. Már hogy lenne? - Magában dünnyögve az asztalhoz lép, majd találomra felkap egy rongyot. - Ajánlom, Potter, hogy ide told a segged, mert szétátkozlak.

- Rossz fényt vet ez a dolog az arisztokrata mivoltodra, mi Malfoy? - cukkolom, mire hozzám vág valami tisztítószeres flakont, és úgy néz rám, mint aki menten véget vetne az életemnek. - Várj - torpanok meg egy pillanatra, mire összehúzza a szemöldökét. - Ígérd meg, hogy ha odamegyek, nem nyírsz ki! - vigyorgok rá, mire erőtlenül felnevet.

- Majd meglátjuk, hogy viselkedsz. Na, gyere már, szeretnék minél előbb túlesni ezen - vág egy fintort, majd dob egy tiszta rongyot.

- Igen, én is - lépek mellé sóhajtva, majd undorodó arckifejezéssel felemelek egy ágytálat. Majd ezzel a lendülettel vissza is dobom. - Nincs valami kesztyűje? - kiáltok szinte kétségbeesett hangon.

Mikor Madam Pomfrey nyitná a száját, Draco meglenget az orrom előtt egy átlátszó nylon kesztyűt.

- Potter, láss is kérlek, ne csak nézz - nyomja a kezembe.

- Oh - felelem roppant értelmesen.

* * *

- Most megyek, és addig áztatom magam a vízben, míg le nem rohad legalább fél karom - szólal meg undorodó arckifejezéssel. - Később felmegyek a toronyba.

- Azt hiszem, én is "kibérlek" magamnak egy prefektusi fürdőt - húzom el a szám, majd egy utolsó intés után elindulunk az ellenkező irányba.

A toronyba érve felsietek a szobába, majd találomra előkapok néhány cuccot a ládámból, és máris indulok vissza, hogy lemossam magamról a büntetőmunka bűzeit.

* * *

Mikor belépek a klubhelyiségbe, Draco már ott ül, és ellenszenves arccal méregeti a sakkozó és tanuló alsóbb éveseket. Mikor észreveszi, hogy megérkeztem, felcsillannak a szemei, és megnyugodva hátradől.

- Végre egy viszonylag értelmes ember - sóhajt fel.

- Jé, még megvan a karod - állapítom meg, és az asztalra téve a cuccaim, lehuppanok mellé a kanapéra.

- Visszavontam - húzza el a száját, és felém fordul. - Még én is tovább voltam benn, mint egy átlag ember szokott, hát akkor te… Mit csináltál eddig, Harry? - kérdi kíváncsian, majd megrándul az arca, és összehúzott szemöldökkel maga elé emeli az egyik kezét. - Várj! Nem akarom tudni.

- Jobb is - vigyorgok rá, és jólesően ellazulok a puha kanapén.

- Hogy tervezed a holnapot? - kérdezi halkan.

- Menjünk fel inkább a szobámba - ajánlom, és már indulok is.

- A szobádba? - nyomja meg a birtokos jelzőt.

- Mivel a volt szobatársaim halottak, igen. Az én szobám - felelem könnyed hangon, és szomorúan rámosolygok.

- Ne haragudj - visszakozik azonnal. - Én…

- Semmi baj, Draco - szakítom félbe. - Komolyan - teszem hozzá egy apró félmosollyal, mikor mégis folytatná.

- Helyezd magad kényelembe - tárom ki az ajtót, mire azonnal levágja magát egy találomra kiválasztott ágyra. - Pont az enyémet, persze - kuncogok fel, és végigterülök a mellette lévőn.

- Szóval? - szólal meg halkan a plafont bámulva.

- Valami nagy durranásnak kellene lennie - sóhajtok fel, elmélázva bámulva a padlót. - Egyszerűen semmi ötletem! - kiáltok fel ingerülten, és a sarkamra ülök. - Mondd csak, mennyire vagy kreatív? - nézek rá, mire ő is felül, és elgondolkodva pislog.

- Mondjuk úgy… semennyire? - húzza el a száját.

- Merlinre, mit vétettem? - nézek a plafonra, a következő pillanatban pedig az arcomban érezhetek egy párnát.

- Fogalmam sincs, de viseld rendesen a büntetésed, és még csak burkoltan se sértegess, kösz.

- Jól van, na - morgom halkan, majd pár percig mindketten csendben bámulunk magunk elé. - Tudom! - kiáltok fel aztán. Draco egyből reménykedve rám emeli a tekintetét. - Futkossunk meztelenül a folyosókon - vigyorgok rá, és akaratlanul is nevetni kezdek az arcán megjelenő fintor miatt.

- Nem fogom mutogatni magam, Potter.

- Akkor tényleg nincs ötletem.

- Nekem lenne egy - kezdi akadozva. -, de lehet, hogy azt inkább nem kellene… - néz rám elgondolkodva.

- Csak mondd már!

* * *

A lángok lassan, de biztosan terjednek egyik fáról a másikra, pár reccsenés pedig jelzi, hogy törnek le az ágak, ha már nem bírják a strapát.

- Ezért nem zárnak Azkabanba? - vigyorgok Dracóra, és pár levelet hajítok az égő kupacba. Ő csak felkuncog míg egy hosszabb gallyal szórakozik, amit folyton meggyújt, majd meglengeti a levegőben, hogy aludjon ki a láng. - Bár, ha belegondolok, hogy kicsapni is alig akart… - vonok vállat, míg hátrébb lépek egyet. - Na, gyere, te őrült - indulok a kastély felé, és még utoljára visszanézek a lángoló Tiltott Rengetegre.

* * *

- POTTER, MALFOY! AZONNAL JÖJJENEK AZ IRODÁMBA! - halljuk a nagyteremben McGalagony vészjósló hangját, mire sokat sejtően összevigyorgunk, majd non-verbálisan magunkhoz hívjuk a bőröndjeinket, amitől persze mindenki álla a nagyterem padlóján koppan. - Tudják mit? Ha ennyire tudják, mi fog következni, egyáltalán nincs kedvem beszélni magukkal, azt hiszem, ezen a dolgon már többször is átrágtuk magunkat! Perselus kinn várja - veti még oda nekem, mire Dracóval egyszerre merevedünk meg. Ám bennem győz a hirtelen vágy, így a kijárat felé rohanok, és feltépem az ajtót.

Perselus egy apró grimasszal a szája sarkában a falnak támaszkodva vár, és úgy tűnik először észre sem vesz, csak akkor kapja fel a fejét, mikor határozott léptekkel felé indulok. Pár pillanatig kellemetlenül érzem magam, mivel az arcára az van írva, azonnal elküld a francba az előbb történtek miatt, de mikor már csak egy lépésnyire van tőlem, gyengéden rám mosolyog, és a karjaiba von egy szoros ölelésre.

- Hiányoztál, kölyök - sóhajtja a fülembe, majd eltol magától, és vágyakozva a szemembe néz. - Hatalmas idióták vagytok, remélem tisztában vagytok vele - húzza össze a szemöldökét rosszallóan, de nem törődök vele. Előrehajolok, és egy óvatos mozdulattal a szájára tapasztom a sajátom. Azonnal eltűnik a tartásából minden feszesség, és szenvedéllyel tapad hozzám, épp hogy elmosolyodom egy kicsit, máris eszébe jut, éppen hol vagyunk, és ismét eltávolodik tőlem. - Draco hol van? Van pár nem épp kedves szavam hozzá - morogja rekedt hangon.

- Ő nem tehet semmiről - szögezem le azonnal, és megragadom a karját, mikor ki szeretne kerülni.

- Nem fogom bántani, Harry, csak szabadulnom kell ebből a "meghitt" közelségből, mert félő: azonnal rád vetem magam - suttogja fapofával, és elindul be a kastélyba.

- Perselus Piton, legalább egy cseppnyi érzelmet erőszakolhattál volna az arcodra eközben a mondat közben - indulok utána morogva, mire küld felém egy apró félmosolyt, és belép az ajtón.

- Minerva - bólint az igazgatónőnek érzelemmentesen, majd keresztfiához lép. - Draco - néz mélyen a szemébe, és fejével int, hogy távozhatunk. - Gyerünk, gyerekek, köszönjetek el a második otthonotoktól - tárja szét a karját grimaszolva, majd máris kisiet az épületből.

Dracóval teljesen egy pillanatban sóhajtunk fel, mire egymásra mosolygunk, aztán egy utolsó körbefordulás után követjük Perselust.

Mikor végre utolérjük, várakozva pillantok rá, de úgy tesz, mint aki észre sem veszi. Taszítok rajt egy kicsit a könyökömmel, mire felsóhajt.

- Nem fogom meg a kezed a keresztfiam jelenlétében - jelenti ki morcos arckifejezéssel.

- Draco, zavarna, hogy Perselus és én kézen fogva andalognánk melletted? - rebegtetem a szempillám ártatlan arccal.

- Nem - feleli Draco, láthatóan jól szórakozva Perselus ingerültségén.

- Perseluuus - nyújtom felé a kezem, amit nem épp gyengéden megragad, és összefűzi az ujjainkat. - Milyen gyengéd úriember - sóhajtok fel meghatott hangon. - Igazi gentleman.

- Kussolj, kölyök.

* * *

- Biztos, hogy megleszel egyedül? - kérdem még Draco háza előtt nyugtalan arccal.

- Ha nem, nyugodtan fordulj hozzánk, mi a segítségedre leszünk a nap huszonnégy órájában. Mi leszünk a legújabb szeretetszolgálat - folytatja Perselus gúnyosan, majd felém fordul. - Ugyan már, Potter, Draco nagyfiú, el tudja intézni egyedül a dolgait. Csak neked van szükséged az én támogatásomra.

- Te mindig ennyire köcsög voltál velem? - fordulok felé komoly arccal.

- Tudod, hogy szeretlek - von közelebb magához, és egy csókot nyom a homlokomra.

- Édesek vagytok - mosolyog ránk Draco, mire Perselus azonnal rámordul.

- Még most menj be, Draco!

- Sziasztok - fogadja meg a tanácsot, és bevágja maga mögött az ajtót.

* * *

- Ez hatalmas - állok meg, amint kiszállok a kocsiból, majd bevágom az ajtaját, és a járműnek támaszkodok. Perselus egy mosollyal a szája sarkában mellém áll, átkarolja a vállam, és szabad kezével az állam alá nyúl, hogy becsukja a szám. - El fogok tévedni benn - fordulok felé, de nem igazán törődik a hülyeségemmel, csak gyengéd pillantással vizsgálja az arcom, és egy lágy csókra invitál.

- Ugye tisztában vagy vele, hogy mostantól együtt fogunk élni? - kérdezi a házat vizsgálva, de magam felé fordítom a fejét, és rámosolygok. - Ezt igennek veszem - húzódnak ajkai egy félmosolyra. - Gyere, kölyök - indul el előre maga után húzva engem is. Szórakozottan nézegetem összekulcsolt ujjainkat, de mikor Perselus szabályosan félreránt, mielőtt hasra esnék egy jókora kőben - már-már sziklában -, inkább úgy döntök, magam elé nézek.

Az udvar hatalmas, a bokrok és a tuják gyönyörűen formázva vannak levágva, kis kavicsos út vezet a háztól a garázsig, a két épület között pedig hangulatosan elrendezett padok és székek állnak egy grillsütő mellett. Mikor döbbent arcomra pillant, halványan elmosolyodik.

- Nem ezt vártad - az arcomról minden leolvasható, így még ő is feleslegesnek tartja a kérdő hangsúlyt.

- Hát nem - ráncolom a homlokom.

- Nem véletlenül van minden háta mögött - sóhajt fel, nyom egy csókot a homlokomra, majd kitárja előttem az ajtót. - Üdv itthon, kölyök.


	11. End and maybe happy end

Íme a befejező rész. Nagyon köszönöm mindenkinek, aki olvasta. Evelyn74, neked külön köszönöm.

* * *

- 2 évvel később -

- Peeerseluuus! - Ez a hihetetlenül idegesítő, elnyújtott megszólítás - amit már elég régóta kell hallgatnom, ahhoz, hogy igazán idegtépő legyen -, ránt ki mély gondolatim közül, aztán már csak arra eszmélek, hogy egy vidáman mosolygó Harry Potter ül az ölemben. - Hiányzol - mosolyog rám félig hátrafordulva, amitől hirtelen kedvem lenne felröhögni.

- Hisz egész eddig a szomszédos szobában voltál, Harry, nem hittem volna, hogy ilyen közelségben is hiányozhat valaki az embernek - felelem teljes nyugalommal a hangomban.

- De ez így teljesen más - fordul felém, két oldalt a csípőm mellé teszi a lábát és a nyakam köré fonja a karjait. - Összehasonlíthatatlan - suttogja halkan, majd követelőzve a számra tapasztja a sajátját.

* * *

Nyissz. Mivel a nem szereti a szexuális együttléteket taglalcó ficeket, kivágtam ezt a részt. Ha el szeretnéd olvasni: http :/ baka-b . livejournal . com / 42476 . html (Szóközök nélkül persze.)  
Szét kellett szednem, mivel a linkeket sem szereti.

* * *

- Igazán maradhattál volna még – támasztja az állát a mellkasomra, és szórakozottan cirógatni kezdi a hasam.

- Féltem, hogy agyonnyomlak.

- Idióta – sóhajtja, majd felül mellettem. – Fordulj meg! – parancsol rám, mire elmosolyodom. – Perverz. Csak meg szeretném nézni, lett-e valami komolyabb nyoma annak az asztaltörésnek.

- Nincs semmi bajom – felelem fáradt hangon, de mikor szúrós tekintettel figyel tovább, készségesen felülök mellé, és felé fordítom a hátam. – Mi a diagnózis, Mr. Potter?

- Csak piros egy kicsit – morogja maga elé, majd végigsimít a hátamon. Megborzongok az érintés miatt, mire megismétli a mozdulatot.

Lassan visszafordulok hozzá, majd az arcához hajolok, és a szájába suttogom:

- Szeretlek, kölyök.


End file.
